The Girl I Want
by not applicable
Summary: [Complete] ET Stolen diaries and stolen hearts. New friends and new rivals. And all in the name of love. R&R, please.
1. My diary!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. Don't sue me!

"_" = Character talking

'_' = Character's thoughts

{_} = My input, that is if I ever have any

Summary: Eriol came back to England after only a few years. Sakura and Syaoran are a couple, but Tomoyo and Eriol are still single. Eriol and Tomoyo pretty much hate each other. I might add more to the summary during later chapters. Anyway, on with the fanfic!

"Tomoyo!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and turned.

"Nani, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said, exasperatedly. Eriol ran up to her and grinned, evilly.

"I just came to inform you that you are on cleaning duty." Eriol said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't got it for weeks! It's you and Chiharu this week." Tomoyo said. She was annoyed. The air was stifling hot and the day had been boring. All she wanted to do now was go home and have a bath. Eriol's grin grew wider.

"Chiharu is sick today, in case you didn't notice. The teacher needed a replacement, so I signed you up." Eriol said. Tomoyo clenched her fist. Cleaning duty! It would take another half an hour, at least, to clean the classroom.

"How considerate." Tomoyo said through clenched teeth.

"I knew you'd be happy." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at the sky.

"You're the most aggravating person alive, Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo shouted.

"I know." he said and dragged her to the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo was kneeling on the floor wringing out the washing cloth, pretending it was Eriol's neck.

"I think it's dry enough now. You don't have to kill the poor cloth." Eriol said. Tomoyo stood and went over to one of the desks and started wiping it down. Eriol smirked and went back to washing the windows. They worked in silence for a while.

"Why do…"

"Why must you break the enjoyable silence? Is it a need, that you have to annoy me?" Tomoyo said interrupting him.

"Not a need, a pleasure." he answered. Tomoyo swore she hated him. He was courteous to Sakura, Syaoran and the rest, but to her there were no pleasantries. It had been like this ever since Eriol had decided that he wanted to stay in Tomoeda, permanently. He just enjoyed annoying her, was his reason for the things he did.

"Ugh, just shut up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo arrived home hot and annoyed. She dragged herself upstairs and into her bathroom. She turned on the taps for the bath. A maid knocked on the door. She opened it.

"You have a phone call, Daidouji-san." The maid handed Tomoyo the phone. Tomoyo walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Moshi moshi?" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I called before, but you weren't home. Where were you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"I was at school."

"Still?"

"Yeah, Hiiragizawa signed me up for cleaning duty with him." Tomoyo said. "He is so annoying, I swear."

"He's not that bad. I think he is very nice." Sakura said, defensively. Tomoyo snorted.

"I don't think so." Tomoyo disagreed.

"How come you two are like that to each other anyway?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe he hates me or something." Tomoyo said.

"Maybe he likes you?" Sakura suggested. Tomoyo laughed.

"I doubt it, with the way he treats me."

"Do you hate him?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, but if he wasn't so mean to me, I probably wouldn't dislike him like I do." Tomoyo said, thoughtfully.

"I bet you would have become good friends." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't go that far." Tomoyo said. She looked into the bathtub. "I'm going to have a bath now, okay? I'll see you at school."

"Hai, see you at school." Sakura said. Tomoyo hung up the phone. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She undressed and slowly immersed herself in the hot, steaming water. She covered her whole body, but left her head out. She sighed, happily.

'Me and Hiiragizawa, friends?' Tomoyo thought. Tomoyo smiled. 'Practically impossible.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol fell back into his bed and stared at the ceiling of his room. He took off his glasses and placed them on the desk beside him. He breathed deeply and thought about things. He wasn't sleepy at all. Syaoran had come back to Japan about the same time Eriol did. Sakura was overjoyed, of course, but what did Tomoyo think? 'Tomoyo.' Eriol thought and smiled. At first, Eriol had tried to annoy her in an attempt to take her mind off Sakura and Syaoran, but now he just liked to do it. Tomoyo rarely got angry because not many people _could_ get her angry. Eriol found that when Tomoyo was angry, it was like seeing a whole new person and that was one of the main reasons for his behaviour around her. It was almost impossible to tell Tomoyo's emotions, too. Eriol turned onto his side and closed his eyes. 'Sleep.' Eriol thought. Sleep swiftly overcame him, taking him to a dream world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo walked into the classroom, considerably genki that morning but to her displeasure found Eriol also in the classroom. It was still early, so no other students were present.

"Ohayoo, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said.

"Ohayoo." Tomoyo grumbled as she sat down at her seat in front of him. She sat facing the front, ignoring Eriol completely. She pulled out her diary from her bag and opened it. Eriol smirked, dragged his chair next to her desk and sat down. She glared at him and closed the book.

"Something you wanted?" she asked, politely. He propped his chin upon his hand and stared at her lazily.

"No, not particularly." Eriol answered, still staring. Tomoyo avoided looking at him.

"Would you mind not sitting so close?" Tomoyo asked, annoyed. He smiled.

"I find myself quite comfortable here, thank you." Eriol said. Tomoyo stood up.

"I'm going to the music room." she said. She placed the diary her bag and strode out of the room. Eriol looked at her as she left then looked at the floor. He saw her diary. 'It must have dropped from her bag while she was walking out.' Eriol thought as he picked it up. He grinned evilly and threw the diary into his bag. He would keep it for a while. Just for fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol pushed his chair away from his work desk, angrily. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was swamped in homework that could last him the month! It was all the extra-curricular activities he had joined when he returned that had gotten him swamped. 'Maybe I should give up one or two, but I guess after the extra work is finished.' Eriol thought. He sighed and looked around his room and along his desk. There lay Tomoyo's diary, which he hadn't had time to read as of yet. An idea quickly came to him. He grinned evilly. 'I think I'll enlist some help.' Eriol thought.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tomoyo." Tomoyo spun around in surprise. Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo glared at him. She had been at her locker searching for her diary, when Eriol had sneaked up behind her.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked coldly.

"Were you looking for something?" Eriol asked, then waved her diary in her face. Tomoyo eyes flashed in anger. She made a grab for the book, but Eriol put it out of her reach. She tried to reach for it. Eriol heart rate went a little faster. He hadn't noticed how close they had been standing to each other. He took a step back. Tomoyo dropped her hands and sighed.

"Give me back my diary, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said. He smirked.

"Give me back my diary, Hiiragizawa, PLEASE." Eriol said.

"Give me back my diary, Hiiragizawa, PLEASE." Tomoyo repeated through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so." Eriol answered. Eriol handed her a stack of papers. "Do this by tomorrow, would you?" he said.

"Why should I?" Tomoyo said, her voice level rising a notch. Eriol just smiled.

"Because if you don't, I'll show the school you're diary. I'm sure they'll want to know what Daidouji Tomoyo, model student thinks." Eriol said. Tomoyo glared at him.

"I could kill you, Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo whispered, fiercely.

"No you couldn't, you love me." Eriol said and smiled his most infuriating smile. Tomoyo stormed off in a bad mood. 'That went well.' Eriol thought and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo stared at the ceiling of her room. She hated Eriol! He was blackmailing her to do his work! What a nerve! But she couldn't let anyone see her diary. She wrote her deepest thoughts and feelings in there. She hoped Eriol hadn't read any of it. How embarrassing it would be if he had. She clenched her fist. 'He so annoying!' Tomoyo thought. She put her pillow over her face and screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyday the workload increased and increased. One day Tomoyo asked Eriol something.

"Why are you getting me do this stuff?" she asked one afternoon when they were alone. Eriol looked at her and shrugged.

"Because I needed help. I had too much work." Eriol answered.

"Why don't you give some of these activities up?" she asked, curiously.

"I thought about it, but I think they'll need me a bit longer." he said. He turned away. 'Is he a nice guy after all?' Tomoyo thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home!" Tomoyo called as she came through the door of her house. She went into the living room and found Sonomi sitting on the couch.

"Okaasan, why are you home early?" Tomoyo asked. 'She looks paler than usual.' Tomoyo thought worriedly. She smiled.

"I'm just feeling a little unwell, that's all." Sonomi said. Tomoyo came up and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worry lining her words. Sonomi patted her arm.

"I'm fine." She started to cough. It was hard, racking cough. Tomoyo frowned.

"You don't sound fine." she said.

"I'm okay. You go upstairs and change. I'll call you for dinner later, okay?" Sonomi said. Tomoyo nodded and left the room.

So, how do you like the first chapter? It is kind of an experiment, so tell me what you think. I know I pretty much always write E+T fics, but they're my absolute favourite CCS pairing with S+S coming at a close second. R&R, please!


	2. Friends?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this fanfiction, except for Kiri. Don't sue me!

"_" = Character talking

'_' = Character's thoughts

{_} = My input, that is if I ever have any

"Tomoyo! Dinner!" Sonomi called.

"Coming!" Tomoyo answered. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Are you feeling better, okaasan?" Tomoyo asked as she sat at the dining table. Sonomi smiled and nodded. They started to eat. Sonomi started to cough again. Tomoyo started to get up, but Sonomi put her hand up signaling her not to. Sonomi reached for her glass of water and sipped it. Both of them saw a red cloud form in her mother's water. Tomoyo walked up to her, quickly. Sonomi's hands were shaking. She fell unconscious. "Okaasan!" Tomoyo wailed. "Call some help!" Tomoyo said to her maid. The maid walked off quickly. "Okaasan! We need to get you to a hospital. Here, I'll help you." Tomoyo slung Sonomi's arm around her shoulders and walked towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo sat in the hospital with her head in hands.

"Daidouji Tomoyo?" a doctor asked her. Her head snapped up.

"Hai, doctor. Is she alright?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly.

"She still unconscious right now, but I'm afraid she's contracted a very fatal illness." he informed her. Tomoyo's eyes watered.

"Isn't there a cure?" she asked. The doctor shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do, but wait." he said.

"Can I see her?" she asked. The doctor nodded. Tomoyo followed the doctor into her mother's room. He left them alone in the room. "Okaasan." Tomoyo whispered. She took her hand in her own. 'I'll be strong. I hope you get better soon.' she thought. She bowed her head. 'Don't leave me…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days after that incident.

Tomoyo sat in the classroom; her work she obtained from Eriol situated in front of her. She was staring forward, ignoring the world. Everyone had left for the day, leaving Tomoyo by herself in the classroom.

Flashback

"Tomoyo! Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked at the end of the day. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I'm going to stay back and finish some work, okay?" she said. Syaoran looked at her, worriedly. She forced a smile.

"It's okay, you can go." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded reluctantly.

End of Flashback

She was still staring off into space, hands limply placed in her lap. Eriol walked into the classroom.

"Are you still here? Have you finished your work yet? Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo closed her eyes and bowed her head. She clenched her hands into fists and stood up, shoving her chair away from the table. She turned and looked at him, eyes blazed with anger. Tomoyo grabbed the papers on her desk and threw them at Eriol. He caught them, a surprised look on his face.

"Don't call me Tomoyo. You don't have the right. I'm tired of working for you Hiiragizawa. I'm sick of the way you treat me." she said quietly. "I hate you, Hiiragizawa."  She walked past him and towards the door, but stopped when she reached it. She turned slightly. "I don't care anymore. Show everyone my diary. I don't care. At least I'll be free of you."

Tomoyo ran through the hallways and out of the school. Tears started to form on her eyes. She whipped them and continued running. She heard footsteps behind her. A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned, but didn't look up. She knew it was Eriol, anyway.

"Let go of me." Tomoyo said quietly. Eriol grip on her arm didn't loosen. She turned and glared up at him. "Let go of me!" Tomoyo shouted. She was crying. She used her other hand and slapped him. He didn't let go. She looked in his sapphire eyes. What Tomoyo saw in his eyes scared her. She wanted to run. Run away from him. Eriol pulled her close and embraced her. Tomoyo struggled against his hold, but it didn't loosen. She pounded her fists against his chest. Her eyes were started spilling tears. Slowly, her struggles weakened. Tomoyo lay her head on Eriol's chest and cried away her bitter tears. Eriol stroked her back and comforted her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Tomoyo asked when she had pulled away.

"Because…I don't hate you." he answered.

"Even after all those things I've said and done?" Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded. "Then why do you treat me how you do?" she asked. Eriol sighed.

"I knew you loved Sakura and when my cute little descendant came back from Hong Kong, I knew you would be sad. So I tried to divert your attention towards me, so you wouldn't mind as much about Sakura and Syaoran." Eriol answered, solemnly. Tomoyo looked down. "I'm sorry I made you do my work, but I needed help and you were the ideal person to help me. Gomen nasai, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo started to cry again, but this time it was because of what Eriol done. He had tried to save her from heartache and sorrow. She felt bad. Tomoyo held onto Eriol for support. He took a step back in surprise, but wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Eriol offered his handkerchief. Tomoyo chuckled and took it.

"You really are sweet, like Sakura says." Tomoyo stated. Eriol smiled, tenderly. "I didn't mean what I said back there. Gomen, Hiiragizawa. I was feeling frustrated, so I took my anger and frustration out on you. Gomen nasai." Tomoyo said, not looking at his face. She bowed her head.

"Why were you frustrated?" Eriol asked.

"I-I… My okaasan is sick, very sick. Onegai, don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to pity me. It's just everyday I pray for a miracle, but it never comes. There's nothing I can do and I hate it. I hate the feeling of helplessness. Have you ever felt that way?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol remembered the day that his mother died {let's say he had a mother, but she's dead, okay?}.

"Yes, I have." He looked away. She looked up at his face.

"Did you hate like I do now?" Tomoyo pressed. Eriol nodded. She smiled, somewhat sadly. "So someone does understand what this feeling is like…" Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her and grinned.

"Too bad it's me, huh?" Eriol joked. Tomoyo didn't smile, but took a step out of his hold.

"Let's start over, okay? Even when we first met we were only mutual friends, nothing really more." Tomoyo said. She held out her hand. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I am 16 years old and live with my okaasan at home. I like to cook and I also sing in the choir. I like to design dresses, too. It is nice to meet you." Tomoyo said. Eriol held back a laugh and merely smiled. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer alive, Clow Reed. I am also 16 years of age, though I have another soul inhabiting me, which is actually hundreds of years old. I live with my two guardians Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. I like to play the piano and tease my cute little descendant. It is a pleasure meeting such a beautiful lady." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled, genuinely happy. "Can I walk you home Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo nodded and they started walking in the direction of her house. She handed Eriol his handkerchief. He shook his head.

"You keep it, as a sign of the start of our friendship, okay?" Eriol said.

"Hai." Tomoyo said smiling. Eriol smiled. She suddenly stopped walking. "Gomen Hiiragizawa-kun, but I want to visit my okaasan in hospital today." she said, apologetically.

"It's alright. Do you want me to come with you?" Eriol offered. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I might start crying again and I don't want you to see me cry anymore." She started walking in the direction of the hospital. "Ja, Hiiragizawa-kun!" she called.

"Ja ne, Daidouji-san." Eriol said. He turned, shoved his hands in his pockets and headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol sat in his armchair by the fire, thinking. He kept turning Tomoyo's diary in his hands. Nakuru and Spinel were watching him from the doorway.

"What's wrong with master, Spinel?" Nakuru asked in a soft voice. "He has been like that since he came back."

"I don't know." Spinel said. Suddenly, Eriol got up from the armchair and walked out the front door. Both of his guardians stared after him. "Where do you think he's going?" Spinel asked Nakuru. She shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol arrived at Tomoyo's front door. He knocked and waited. A middle-aged girl opened the door. She had shoulder-length, dark hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"I'm looking for Daidouji-san. Is she home?" Eriol asked. The girl smiled and nodded. 

"Who might you be, sir?" she asked. He bowed.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, a friend of Daidouji-san's from school. She nodded again and she motioned for Eriol to come in. He walked in.

"I'll bring her down." The maid walked up the stairs and into Tomoyo's room. She knocked politely.

"Come in!" Tomoyo called. The maid rushed in.

"There is a boy downstairs who wishes to see you, Tomoyo-chan. He says his name is Hiiragizawa Eriol and that he is a friend of yours." The maid grinned. Tomoyo sighed.

"Not that kind of friend, Kiri!{I'm not good at Japanese names}" Tomoyo said. Kiri was like a friend to Tomoyo even though they had a large age gap. 'I wonder what Hiiragizawa's doing here?' Tomoyo thought.

"You never told me you had such cute friends!" Kiri pouted. Tomoyo sighed again.

"We weren't friends until today. You know. He's the one I told you about. The one who stole my diary?" Tomoyo informed her. Kiri gasped.

"Him!?" Tomoyo nodded and walked down the stairs. Eriol turned to look at her.

"Did you miss my company already?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"Iie, I just came by to return your diary. Don't worry, I didn't read it." Eriol assured her. Tomoyo put on a stunned face.

"You didn't?" she asked. She felt a little ashamed. She knew that if she was in he's position, she would of read the diary. 'It's not fair. He's so mysterious.' she thought. Eriol continued to smile and shook his head. "Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol leaned down to her ear.

"You r welcome." he whispered and left. It was a good thing too, because on Tomoyo's face there was evidence of a blush.

That chapter was a little weird. It felt like everything was going too fast. Oh well, please R&R! I need some inspiration to keep me going, okay?


	3. Moriato Kagi

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this fanfiction, except Kiri and Kagi. Don't sue me!

"_" = Character talking

'_' = Character's thoughts

{_} = My input, that is if I ever have any

Eriol hadn't exactly told the truth. He had read one of the recent entries, but he couldn't help it. 'Her real feelings are always hidden.' he thought as he walked home. She still loved Sakura. She is sad, but doesn't shed any tears. 'When will she see that Sakura's happiness isn't her own? That she can cry if she needs to?' Eriol sighed. 'I had never met anyone like Daidouji-san and probably never would again.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo sat at her desk, trying to think what to write in her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_                 Today was a strange day for me. I let down my mask and showed my true emotions. I showed them to the most unlikely person, too. Eriol. It was at the end of the day, so no one else saw, luckily. Eriol and I actually became friends after that incident. If someone had said that I would become friends with Eriol by the end of the day, I probably would have laughed._

Tomoyo smiled as she wrote this.

He said he treated me like he did for my benefit. He knew I was in love with Sakura. I am in love with Sakura. I look at Sakura and Syaoran and I feel a small twinge. But I'm happy for them. Like I said, I am happy as long as the person I love is happy.

_Eriol. He's strange, but I find him so similar to myself. I always knew we had a lot in common, but chose not to see it. He was my so-called enemy. I admit, I hated him sometimes, but now I feel happiness that we are going to be friends. It happened so fast, really. Yesterday enemies, today friends._

_I've made a decision. I will continue to help him in the extra-curricular activities. There is just too much work for even him, a great sorcerer._

_Okaasan isn't getting much better. She hasn't shown any sigh of improvement. Even thought we never spent much time together, I still love her, I still miss her. I hope you get better soon, okaasan._

_Tomoyo_

Tomoyo stopped her diary there. She looked up at the ceiling and stretched her arms. 'Should I tell Sakura-chan and Li-kun about okaasan?' Tomoyo thought. 'Yes, I should tell them. They are my best friends.' She got up off her chair and changed into her bedclothes. She lay in bed and looked at the ceiling again. She closed her eyes and fell gratefully into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tomoyo-chan!" Syaoran called. Tomoyo looked up from the book she was reading. Syaoran and Sakura ran towards her. Sakura wore a worried expression.

"Is something wrong, Tomoyo-chan? You were quiet practically all week. I wanted to ask you yesterday, but Eriol-kun was around and I knew you wouldn't tell us with him around." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled, slightly.

"It's okay, Hiiragizawa and I are trying to be friends now." Tomoyo said.

"Honto ni!?" Syaoran said, disbelieving. Tomoyo nodded.

"That's beside the point. What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura persisted. Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"My okaasan, she's…she's sick. She's been in the hospital for the last few days." she explained. Sakura gasped.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I can do is wait and pray she gets better." Tomoyo said. Sakura hugged her.

"I'll be okay, don't worry. I'll be okay." Tomoyo reassured them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo we all at the front gate.

"Ja ne Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun. I'm going to the hospital again. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Tomoyo said. Sakura hugged her again.

"We hope Sonomi-san gets better soon. Ja, Tomoyo-san." Sakura said, pulling away. Tomoyo nodded.

"Ja." Syaoran said.

"Ja ne, Daidouji-san." Eriol said, eyes expressionless. Tomoyo gave him a questioning look before turning and heading towards the hospital. Walking by herself gave her time to think. Tomoyo hated to be followed by her bodyguards, especially since they tried to hide the fact that they were following her. It was so conspicuous. It was strange when Sakura had hugged her. When she arrived, she walked into the hospital. She went straight to her mother's room. 

"Okaasan! You're awake!" Tomoyo shouted and ran towards her. Sonomi smiled, weakly. Tomoyo hugged her tightly. "So are you going to be alright now?" she asked her, excitedly.

"I'm making a slow, but sure recovery. I can come home today actually." Sonomi informed her.

"That's great!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "When are you coming back?"

"Later today. There's no need for you to hang around here. Go home now, I'll see you there later." Sonomi told her. Tomoyo nodded happily and left the room. 'I'm so happy!' she thought. Tomoyo turned a corner and ran into something solid.

"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going." a deep male voice informed her. Tomoyo looked up, since this person was taller than she was. She met a pair of bright green eyes. She had run into a boy about her own age with reddish-brown hair and a modest build.

"Gomen, I wasn't watching either." She smiled happily.

"You seem happy, even though you just ran into someone." the boy said, somewhat suspiciously. Tomoyo giggled.

"Observant, aren't we? Well I just saw my okaasan and it turns out she's going to be fine!" Tomoyo said, joyously.

"I'm happy for you, even though you're a stranger to me." he said.

"What are you doing in a place like this? You aren't sick are you?" Tomoyo asked. The boy grinned showing his teeth.

"Iie, I'm here to see my father. He's a doctor. Dr. Moriato. Do you know him?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"He's my okaasan's doctor. So you are his son." Tomoyo said, thoughtfully. He nodded. "Gomen, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I am Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo said holding out her hand. He shook it.

"I am Moriato Kagi. I transferred here from Tokyo just the other day. Nice to meet you." Kagi said. Tomoyo frowned.

"Is it spelt K-A-G-I? As in keys?" she asked.

"Yes. My parents actually called me Kagi because when I was younger I liked to play with keys, but we pronounce it Ka-gi, not kagi." he explained. Tomoyo looked at her watch.

"I better go now. See you around Moriato-san." Tomoyo said, waving. She walked away.

"Sayonara, Daidouji-san." Kagi called after her. He smiled to himself. He had just had a conversation with an angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Moshi moshi?"

"It's Tomoyo. Can I speak to Hiiragizawa-san, Akizuki-chan?" Tomoyo spoke into the phone. She sat at her desk, diary open in front of her.

"TOMOYO-CHAN! How are you? You don't have to call me Akizuki-chan. Ongai call me Nakuru." Nakuru said.

"Hai, Nakuru-chan. I'm fine." Tomoyo answered. She was smiling. Nakuru was always cheerful, really.

"That's good. How come you want to talk to master? I thought you weren't friends." Nakuru said.

"I just want to tell him something. We are trying to be friends." she said.

"Okay, I'll get him." Nakuru said. Loud crashes could be heard in the background and shouts of "Suppi-chan!" could also be heard.

"Hai, Daidouji-san?" Eriol said, when he had reached the phone.

"Okaasan is better now!" Tomoyo said.

"I'm happy for you. Really, I am, but was that the real reason you called me?" Eriol asked.

"Well, no. Are you still taking all those extra-curricular activities, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked, a little nervously.

"Hai, why?" he asked.

"I just thought if you still needed help, I'll help you. It is no good for you to have too much homework. I could even take over some activities for you." Tomoyo blurted. She could almost hear him smile.

"Honto?"

"Honto."

"Arigatoo, Daidouji-san. I could use your help." Eriol said.

"I have lot's of spare time, usually anyway. Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun. Ja." Tomoyo said.

"Ja." Tomoyo put down the phone. She smiled and got out a pen.

_Dear diary,_

_                 Okaasan is much better now. She is at home and is slowly recovering. I am so happy. She looked so much healthier than before, too._

_Today, Sakura hugged me. I'm still in love with her, but she's in love with Li-kun. Her happiness is my happiness. I should hate him for taking Sakura from me, but I don't. It is Sakura's birthday soon. I wonder what I should get her?_

_I met a nice guy at the hospital today. Moriato Kagi is his name. He's nice, I bet we could be friends._

_I'm going to help Eriol in his extra activities. I'm a little uncomfortable with him now, since he saw me cry. Barely anyone has seen me cry. I don't want to be seen as weak in his perception of me._

_I'm reading a new book now. It is quite sad, but is an enjoyable book._

_Tomoyo_

Tomoyo read through what she wrote. She smiled and went looking for the book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran arrived early that day. He found Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki talking to each other. Tomoyo and Eriol were actually talking to each other civilly. Tomoyo even laughed at something Eriol had said. 'I guess Tomoyo meant it when she said they were going to be friends. Amazing things seem to happen everyday.' he thought. When they had moved from middle school and into high school they had moved classrooms, but somehow Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and himself still sat in the same places. Tomoyo's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Ohayoo!" she said cheerfully. Syaoran smiled and came over.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, everyone {minna is everyone, isn't it? Why do some people use minna-san?}. What were you talking about?" Syaoran asked as he sat down.

"We were just wondering what we should do for Sakura's birthday which is coming up soon. We thought we would through a surprise party for her." Rika explained.

"That's a good idea." Syaoran agreed. Yamazaki had his hand in the air.

"Did how you know surprise parties were created? It was when this man had the hiccups…" He didn't get to finish. Chiharu hit him across the head.

"Stop telling lies!" she shouted at him. All of them tried to hide their grins behind their hands.

"Okay, okay…" Yamazaki said, submitting. For a short while, at least. They sat around discussing more about the party until Sakura arrived. She burst through the door, before the teacher had come in. They all immediately stopped talking.

"Hoe! I'm not late am I?" Sakura asked them. Tomoyo stood up.

"Of course not. You're right on time." Tomoyo assured her. Sakura sighed in relief. She came and sat down beside them.

"So, what were you talking about?" she asked them. They all looked at each other.

"Well…" Naoko started. Tomoyo interrupted.

"We were just talking about my okaasan. She's getting better, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed. The teacher entered the classroom, stopping any conversations immediately. They all sighed in relief as they returned to their own seats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all gathered under the cheery blossom trees, save Syaoran and Sakura. They were talking about Sakura's party again.

 "Oh! Do you think I could bring a friend, too? He's new in town so he doesn't know many people."  Naoko said.

"What's his name? Is he your boyfriend, Naoko?" Rika asked, curiously. Naoko blushed and shook her head.

"His name is Moriato Kagi. He's actually going to apply here next week." Tomoyo jumped in surprise.

"Moriato Kagi? Does he have green eyes and a sort of reddish-brown hair?" she asked. Everyone turned to stare at her again.

"Hai. Is he your boyfriend, Tomoyo-chan?" Naoko asked, slyly.

"Iie. I just met him at the hospital. He seemed very nice." Tomoyo said. She was blushing again.

"Ah, you're blushing! He must of been handsome, too, ne?" Chiharu asked, smiling. Tomoyo laughed.

"Matte, Chiharu. He couldn't be more handsome than me, ne?" Yamazaki asked. Chiharu hit him over the head. Tomoyo even laughed harder.

Hmm! Is this Kagi really as nice as he seems (probably)? Is he really handsome (He is supposed to be)? Find out next chapter (too bad. I have already answered)! R&R, please!


	4. Birthday shopping

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this fanfiction, except for Kiri and Kagi. Don't sue me!

"_" = Character talking

'_' = Character's thoughts

{_} = My input, that is if I ever have any

Tomoyo was phoning the Kinomoto residence, hoping Sakura didn't pick up the phone. Everyone had appointed Tomoyo to call Fujitaka about the party. Syaoran couldn't, in case Touya picked up and Eriol couldn't for the same reasons as Syaoran. Chiharu had suggested Tomoyo call, since her and Sakura were bestfriends and also because all Sakura's family knew her.

"Hai?"

"Touya-kun? It's me, Tomoyo." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan. Did you want to speak with the kaijuu? I thinks she's out with that Chinese gaki." Touya said with a hint of venom. Tomoyo winced.

"Iie. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something. All of us at school were planning a party for Sakura. A surprise party. It is going to be at my house, okay?" Tomoyo told him.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked.

"You and Kinomoto-san have to come as well you know! Could you tell Tsukishiro to come, too?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai. When is it?" he asked.

"On Saturday, at 6:00p.m. You have to bring Sakura and don't tell her anything about it. Just say it is dinner at my house, okay?" she said.

"Hai. Anything else I should know?" Touya asked.

"Li-kun is going to be there, so be nice!" she said. She could hear him sigh.

"Maybe, Tomoyo-chan. Ja." he said.

"Ja." She put down the phone.

~~~

'Another day of school.' Syaoran thought as he looked around the classroom. Sakura's party was in two days and he still hadn't gone out and bought her a present. He'd have to go tonight. He spotted Eriol and Tomoyo bickering to each other. He smiled to himself. The class had been assigned a project in pairs and Eriol and Tomoyo had, somewhat unluckily been put together.

"I don't think we should design it like that, Daidouji-san. It seems too…extravagant," Eriol said. Tomoyo shook her head.

"And what about your designs? Didn't you think they were extravagant?" Tomoyo said, stressing the word 'extravagant'.

"I wasn't serious about those designs." he answered. She sighed.

"You should have been serious." she said. Sakura came up to them.

"You two shouldn't be bickering, you know. You were trying to be friends, ne?" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded then smiled.

"We haven't been friends for years. You can't really just become friends after years of being, well, less than friends." she said. Eriol looked on the desk and pulled a sketch from the pile of designs.

"I think I like this one, Daidouji-san." Eriol said giving it to her. She looked at it and turned away. Then blushed very, very faintly. Syaoran would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for her reaction.

"Honto?" she asked, somewhat shyly.

"Hai. I really do." he said looking at her. She looked at him. Then she put her hand up and pulled his nose.

"Arigatoo, Hiiragizawa-kun!" she said, smiling at him.

~~~

Syaoran lay down on his bed, bored to death. He had finished all his homework and all the things he had to do. A knock came at the door. Syaoran got up and walked towards it.

"I'll get it Wei!" he called and opened the door. Tomoyo, Nakuru and Eriol were standing at his door.

"Konnichiwa, Li-kun! Are you doing anything at the moment?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran shook his head. "Eriol and I are going shopping for a present for Sakura." Tomoyo told him. "Do you want to come along?" she asked.

"I, uh, don't know…" Syaoran said. He hadn't bought a present yet, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go shopping. Nakuru gave him a puppy-dog look.

"Onegai? I know you haven't bought a present yet either, Li-kun. Don't worry, master, I mean Eriol-kun is coming, too." she said.

"Was that supposed to make me want to go?" Syaoran muttered as Nakuru dragged him out.

"You were dragged in too, ne?" Syaoran murmured to Eriol. He nodded.

"It was Tomoyo's idea. Nakuru wanted to come too, though." he explained. Syaoran stopped walking for a second.

"What if we see Sakura at the shopping center?" he asked.

"We won't. I got Touya-kun to keep her busy at home." she said.

"Have you thought of everything?" Eriol asked.

"Hai!" she said, smiling brightly. He couldn't help, but smile too.

~~~

They had been walking about the shopping center for about an hour or so. Somehow they had split up into pairs, Eriol with Nakuru and Tomoyo with Syaoran. Tomoyo had bought a present for Sakura already, but Syaoran still hadn't.

"What do you think Sakura-chan would like, Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked her. She turned to him

"Well, first of all I think we should start calling each other by our first names. We've known each other a long time, anyway." Tomoyo said.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran said.

"Well, I don't think you should get her a stuffed toy. She's still got that bear you made for her so many years ago." she said. He blushed.

"How about some jewellery, Li-kun?" Tomoyo suggested. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were going to call each other by our first names." Syaoran reminded her.

"Gomen, I forgot, Syaoran-kun." They walked into a jewellery store and looked around.

~~~

Eriol was in a gift store, with Nakuru, looking through gifts. He had bought Sakura present already, but Nakuru still hadn't. He had just been looking around, when he had seen something that had caught his eye. He picked it up and looked over it. It reminded him of someone. He took it to the counter with him when Nakuru had finally bought a present. Nakuru looked at what he was holding with interest.

"Why are you buying that? I thought you had already gotten Sakura a present." Nakuru said as he paid for the items.

"It isn't for Sakura. It's for someone else." he replied.

"Who? Your girlfriend?" she asked, jokingly.

"Iie. Daidouji-san."

~~~

Syaoran had been looking around the jewellery store for some time. Tomoyo pointed to a ring.

"How about that?" she asked.

"I'm not going to propose, Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran said. Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?" she asked, teasing. Syaoran blushed bright red. Tomoyo just laughed merrily. Even though it hurt to know that Syaoran would propose on day, she couldn't help but tease. He looked around again. He spotted a necklace and a bracelet. He pointed them out to Tomoyo.

"How about those?" he suggested. She gasped.

"They're beautiful! She'd love them!" she said. A worker at the store came up to them.

"Can I help you?" she asked them politely. Syaoran pointed to the necklace and bracelet.

"Can I buy those two pieces, please?" he said. The worker nodded.

"I'm sure they look lovely on her." she said pointing to Tomoyo.

"Me? Oh, they're not for me." Tomoyo said with a laugh. "They are for his girlfriend. I'm just helping."

"Gomen nasai." the worker said and handed Syaoran a bag. He handed her the money.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu." Syaoran said and they walked out of the store. They saw Eriol talking to Nakuru at the food court and walked up to them.

"Done shopping?" Eriol asked when Tomoyo and Syaoran came up to them. Tomoyo nodded. He looked at Nakuru. "Let's go home, Nakuru."

~~~

Sakura looked around at everyone gathered in the circle under the cherry blossom trees. She shivered. It felt like over these past few days that her friends were hiding something from her. Once when she had come to talk to them and they had immediately gone quiet. Sakura sighed. 'I wonder if anyone will remember my birthday?' Sakura thought. She would have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

Chapter four done! Hasn't been that much E+T element yet, but I guess you can't rush it. They were barely friends before, so you can't make them into boyfriend girlfriend until later. Next chapter is the party! R&R, please?


	5. The party: Truth or Dare?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this fanfiction, except for Kiri and Kagi. Don't sue me!

"_" = Character talking

'_' = Character's thoughts

{_} = My input, that is if I ever have any

Everyone was at the front gate. They were all happy since tomorrow was the weekend. Tomoyo was the first to leave.

"Ja minna! Don't forget Sakura-chan, you, your family and Tsukishiro-kun have dinner with me. See you then!" Tomoyo called, waving. She started walking in the direction of her house. She heard footsteps behind her, so she turned. Eriol came up to her and bowed.

"May I walk you home?" he asked a little of the breathless side.

"Of course. It isn't a privilege to walk me home, you know." she said. They started walking in silence, until Eriol broke it.

"Have you sorted out your feelings for Sakura yet?" he asked, tentatively. Tomoyo stopped.

"How did you know?" she asked. Then a realisation hit her. "Of course, I forgot. Clow Reed can read minds, can't he?" Tomoyo asked, a little hurt that he would take advantage of her. He shook his head.

"I don't read any of my friends minds anymore." he said.

"Oh, that's good." she said and started walking again.

"You still haven't answered my question." Eriol pointed out.

"I haven't sorted out my feelings and I realised, I don't know." Tomoyo confessed. 

"Maybe you just need time. And support." he said. She nodded. They reached her house.

"Sayonara, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Matte, there is something I want to give you." Eriol said while looking for something in his bag. He pulled out a small, wooden box and handed it to her. She gasped and took it. It was a painted light purple and had assorted flowers carved and music notes into the wood. There was a latch on the front.

"Why?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Think of it as an apology gift, if you wish, for all the times I annoyed you." Eriol explained. "Open the lid." he said. She did. A glass figure rose from the box and a sweet melody flowed out after it. The glass figure was a girl, beautiful in detail, who was spinning in time with the music. She stared at the music box, captivated by its music. It was playing Yasashisa no Tane. "It also reminded me of you and the time we did that duet together." She turned to him. She was smiling so beautifully; it made the breath catch in his throat.

"A-arigatoo gozaimasu. It is really very beautiful." she said. She wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged him. It took him by surprise. Then, surprising him even more, she kissed his cheek. "Arigatoo, Hiiragizawa. Sayonara." Tomoyo said, turned and walked into her house. He stood there, shocked, for what seemed like a long time. He finally turned and walked home. He was glad Tomoyo hadn't seen him or she would have seen the blush that now resided on his face. And the smile.

~~~

Tomoyo was quite annoyed at that moment. Everyone was at her house, except for two people, Eriol and Nakuru. Everyone hoped they arrived before Sakura did. Tomoyo paced. The doorbell rung. Everyone gathered around the monitor that showed outside the front gate. They all sighed in relief. It was Eriol and Nakuru. Tomoyo opened the gate to let them in. When Eriol came through the door, she punched his arm playfully.

"You're late Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said, pretending to be angry. He smiled and bowed mockingly.

"Even after that kiss, we are still not on first name terms?" Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed and looked around. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was now staring at her and Eriol.

"It's not what you think. It was just a thank you kiss and it was just on the cheek!" she explained. Everyone returned to what they were doing, some not quite believing what she said. Tomoyo turned back to Eriol, who was grinning, evilly. "That wasn't funny, you know. That was embarrassing. I guess you enjoyed that, ne?" she said to him. Eriol nodded sadly, but stopped when Tomoyo hit him playfully again.

"Close friends, aren't they?" Kagi whispered into Naoko's ear. She turned to him and he pointed the Eriol and Tomoyo who were both laughing. To his surprise, she shook her head.

"Actually, not long ago they used to dislike each other, intensely. But now there are trying to be friends. I'm not sure the reason for the sudden change though." Naoko whispered back. The doorbell rang again. Every stopped talking and went towards the monitor. Tomoyo turned.

"It's Sakura! Everybody, go hide in the dining room!" she said, frantically. Everyone left, but Kiri. Kiri opened the door for Sakura, Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito to walk in. "Konbanwa." Tomoyo said bowing. They all returned the greeting.

"You really have a nice house." Yukito commented.

"Arigatoo. Let's go to the dining hall. I'm sure Tsukishiro-kun is hungry, ne?" she said, walking to the dining room. Yukito walked along beside her.

"You can call me Yukito." he whispered to her. She nodded.

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan. Why is it so dark?" Sakura asked. As soon as Sakura said this, the lights switched on. Everyone jumped out and shouted, "Surprise!" Sakura was startled. 'Everyone is here!' she thought. 'They did remember!'

"Are you happy, Sakura-chan? Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded, cheerfully.

"Very happy, Tomoyo-chan. Arigatoo, minna." Sakura said, bowing.

"Why don't we eat?" Yukito suggested. Everyone laughed and sat at the table.

"Touya-kun!" Touya turned to find Nakuru sitting next to him. She grabbed his arm.

"Akizuki-san! Tomoyo-chan, you didn't tell me she was going to be here!" Touya said, loudly. Tomoyo tilted her head to one side.

"Didn't I? I must have forgotten." she said, innocently. Touya, luckily, had Yukito in between himself and Nakuru, though she was complaining about it later to Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned to Kagi.

"It is good seeing you again, Moriato-kun." she said, smiling. He smiled, too. "I'll introduce you to my friends." Tomoyo pointed to Syaoran, who was sitting next to her.

"That's Li Syaoran." she said. Syaoran nodded in acknowledgement. Then she pointed to Sakura. "That's Kinomoto Sakura, Syaoran-kun's girlfriend." Kagi nodded. "See that boy with the glasses there? He's name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." she said pointing to Eriol. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Watch out. He's evil." Eriol glanced at her.

"Been talking about me again?" he asked, teasingly. She stuck out her tongue.

"Only saying how much I hate you." she replied. He grinned.

Eriol looked at Kagi. "Who is that?" he asked.

"This is Moriato Kagi." she said.

"Ah, the doctor's son. Nice to meet you." Eriol said, politely. Kagi replied, not asking how he knew about his father. Tomoyo completed the introductions.

"That's everyone." Tomoyo said, when she had finished.

"Arigatoo." Kagi said. They looked at each other and smiled. Then they all started to eat.

~~~

After they had all eaten Sonomi and Fujitaka had gone off to drink coffee together and Yukito, Touya and Nakuru had gone somewhere else. All the rest of them were currently sitting in a circle in the living room, thinking of what to do.

"Why don't we tell ghost stories?" Naoko suggested. Sakura shook her head, fervently. Kagi rolled his eyes.

"It's always you and scary stories, ne Naoko-chan?" Kagi said.

"You must be close friends if you call each other by your first names." Rika commented. Naoko blushed, a little. Eriol turned to Sakura.

"Since it is your birthday, why don't you choose what we should do?" Eriol said. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Sakura suggested. Some nodded, enthusiastically. Others shot nervous looks at each other. Eriol was the main recipient of those glances. "Nothing too extreme, so don't worry too much." Sakura assured them, looking pointedly at Eriol. He tried to look innocent. Tomoyo glared at him

"I'm not sitting next to Hiiragizawa, thanks." Tomoyo said, getting up and moving to another spot. Eriol pouted, cutely.

"I'll state the rules, minna." Sakura said." You're only allowed to have three truths before you have to take a dare and vice versa. No extremes, like I said before. You can choose anyone in the circle, but you can't choose someone a second time until everyone has had a turn. The person who was dared last gets to dare the next person and so on and so on. Understand?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." everyone chorused.

 "You start choose who starts, Sakura." Tomoyo said, facing her. Tomoyo suddenly stood up and ran from the room. Everyone stared after her, bewildered. After a few moments, Tomoyo came back into he room with her camera. "There's no way I'm missing any of this!" she said, holding the camera to her eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I'll dare Rika-chan first I think." Sakura said. "Truth or dare?"

Rika fidgeted. "Truth." She answered. Sakura thought for a moment. Tomoyo was still recording.

"What do you feel for Terada-sensei?" Sakura asked. Rika blushed heavily.

"I-I d-don't know…" Rika said.

"Come on! You can tell us!" Chiharu encouraged.

"I-I guess…I-I…love him." Rika confessed, face red.

"Kawaii!" quite a few of the girls gushed.

"Okay, you're turn Rika-chan." Sakura said. Rika looked around the circle. She turned to Yamazaki. "Truth or dare, Yamazaki?" she asked.

"Dare." he answered immediately.

"You have to take off one piece of clothing and keep it off until we go home." Rika said. Yamazaki was only wearing a button-up, green shirt and black pants. He started unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. Everyone cheered. He was well built and well muscled. Yamazaki grinned foolishly. Chiharu blushed and looked away.

"Have you been working out, Yamazaki-kun?" Naoko teased. "It's your turn." she said. He turned to Rika.

"I'll get you later." he threatened. She smiled sweetly. He turned to Kagi. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kagi said.

"Who would you go out with out of our girls here?" Yamazaki asked, mischievously. Naoko frowned.

"What a personal thing to ask!" she said. Yamazaki shrugged.

"I don't know." Kagi said and shrugged.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't find any of these girls attractive?" he prompted.

"I think…Daidouji-chan is cute." Kagi admitted. Tomoyo blushed.

"Who wouldn't? She is actually one of the most sought after girls in our class." Syaoran said.

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo said, her blush deepening.

"Alright, you ask someone now, Moriato-san." Eriol said, conveniently changing the subject. Kagi nodded.

"Actually, I want to ask you, Daidouji-chan. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Tomoyo said. Kagi thought a while.

"What did you think of me when you first met me?" he asked. Tomoyo thought a while.

"I thought you were very nice. I also thought you were pretty cute, too." she said. A few girls cheered.

"Okay, okay on with the game! Sakura-chan, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura thought a while.

"Dare." Tomoyo grinned evilly. Syaoran noticed how much like Eriol she looked just then. 'They've been spending way to much time with each other.' he thought.

"Gomen. I can't resist. You have to confess your love to the one you love most." she said. Sakura turned pink in the face and looked at Syaoran, somewhat guiltily. Tomoyo trained her camera on them.

"Syaoran… What can I say? I love you. I've been in love with you for years. I waited for you when you went to Hong Kong. I would wait for you again." Sakura said. Her face was blushing, but her words were sincere. Syaoran embraced her and kissed her. Everyone sighed. Who wouldn't want a true love like that?

"So kawaii! I'm so glad I have that on film!" Tomoyo shouted gleefully. Syaoran broke the kiss, bright red. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, grinning mischievously. She turned to Eriol. 

"So Eriol, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare." Eriol answered confidently.

"Don't think I'll take it easy on you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, evilly. "You have to kiss Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun. On the lips." Tomoyo stared at Sakura in horror. She didn't think she could be so evil.

"Don't you think you're going to extremes? I mean, it's Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said. Eriol glared. Sakura looked at him.

"Think of all the matchmaking they have done on us." she said.

"You're right." Syaoran agreed. He turned to look at Eriol and Tomoyo. "Well, don't take all day." They looked at each other. Tomoyo turned away.

"Just pretend it's not him you're kissing." Rika whispered in Tomoyo's ear.

Eriol rolled his eyes and brought her close to him. He touched her face and kissed her softly. Tomoyo brought her hands to rest on his shoulders. She tried to pretend it wasn't Eriol kissing her. 'How can I imagine he is anyone else, when I can taste his lips against mine?" she thought. Tomoyo waited for Eriol to take advantage of the situation, but he didn't. She waited for him to force his tongue into her mouth, but he didn't. They just stood there, lips together and mouths slightly apart. Everyone was cheering and wolf-whistling. Eriol broke the kiss. Tomoyo lowered her face to hide her blush. They moved apart, embarrassed.

"I'm so glad I got that on film too! How sweet!" Sakura said, holding up Tomoyo's camera. Tomoyo gasped.

"Sakura!"

Well, I'm not very happy with this chapter. Do you like this so far? I'm not sure I like it, but I won't discontinue. Please review. I need some inspiration.


	6. Chance meeting

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this fanfiction, except for Kiri and Kagi. Don't sue me!

"_" = Character talking

'_' = Character's thoughts

{_} = My input, that is if I ever have any

Sakura and everyone were sitting at the table. All the people gathered around were singing happy birthday to her. Sakura was so happy. She cut the cake and everyone cheered.

"You touched the bottom of the plate. You have to kiss the closest boy, Sakura-chan." Yamazaki said. Chiharu hit him.

"Actually, it's true." Eriol said. The closest boy was…Eriol. She laughed and kissed his cheek. He put a hand to his cheek. "It seems everyone wants to kiss me today." he said, a cheeky grin on his face. Tomoyo punched his arm.

"I didn't want to. I was forced." Tomoyo said. Eriol put on a tragic look.

"That's what they all say."  He said, despairingly. That earned him another hit.

"Open your presents, Sakura-chan!" Naoko said, after they had all finished eating cake. Sakura opened the one from Naoko. It was a book. "Don't worry, it's not a scary book." she reassured her.

"Arigatoo." Sakura opened one that was from Yamazaki. It was another book, but it was on practical jokes and lies. The present from Rika was a stuffed elephant.

"You can never grow out of toys, ne?" Rika said when Sakura thanked her {my mum thinks you can.}. Chiharu gave her a make-up set and Yukito gave her some cookies {you know, the giant ones?}. Eriol bought her a new book bag.

"Arigatoo. I needed one of these." Sakura said, hugging him. Kagi gave her some money. "You really didn't have to…" Sakura said.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Kagi said.

"Arigatoo." she said. Nakuru handed her a handkerchief. It was pink and had Sakura's name embroidered into it.

"I made it myself." Nakuru said, proudly. Sakura thanked her. Sonomi gave her a picture-frame. It had a photo of all of them sitting under the cherry blossom trees. Tomoyo gave her lots of clothes, which she had designed.

"Hope you like it. I got you something else, too." Tomoyo said and handed Sakura a card. "It's a reservation for you and Syaoran at a restaurant. Do you like it?" she asked, uncertainly. Sakura hugged her.

"I love it. Arigatoo gozaimasu." Sakura told her. Touya gave her roller-blades and Fujitaka gave her a cake he had baked. Finally, it was Syaoran's turn to give a present. He handed her a box.

"Here's you r present. Hope you like it." Syaoran said, blushing uncontrollably. She opened it and gasped. It was a cherry blossom pendant with a fine white gold chain. There was also a matching bracelet.

"I love it." she said hugging him. "Arigatoo gozaimasu." He blushed even more {if that was possible}. Luckily, Touya restrained himself from hitting Syaoran and destroying the kawaii moment.

~~~

Everyone had left except for Kagi, Eriol and Nakuru. Eriol had decided for everyone else to leave first. When Tomoyo asked him why, he just shrugged. Kagi, Eriol, Tomoyo and Nakuru had decided to have some tea before anyone would leave.

"Gomen for staying so long." Kagi said as Tomoyo brought some tea. She waved his apologies off.

"It's fine. I don't mind company." Tomoyo answered. Nakuru stretched.

"That was a great party, Tomoyo-chan. I hope someone throws a surprise party for me one day." Nakuru said, eyeing Eriol.

"I think she is trying to give you a hint." Tomoyo told Eriol. Kagi interrupted.

"Gomen, demo how do you know each other?" he asked Nakuru and Eriol.

"She's my cousin. We live in the same house." Eriol explained. Nakuru picked up Tomoyo's camera.

"Can I look at your footage, Tomoyo-chan? I want to know what all the cheering was about." Tomoyo nodded.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Eriol said, hastily. Tomoyo looked at him and remembered the kiss.

"Hai, actually I don't think it's a good idea either." she agreed. Nakuru still kept watching. Eriol tried to take the camera off her, without damaging it.

"Why? OH MY GOODNESS!" Nakuru shouted.

"Shh! Quiet!" Tomoyo said. 'This is quite amusing.' Kagi thought. Nakuru lowered her voice.

"You and Eriol are kissing! It so kawaii!" Nakuru said. Eriol sighed.

"I t was just a dare." Tomoyo said, blushing a little. Kagi chuckled. Tomoyo shot him a glare. "It not funny, you know!" she said.

"You're so cute when you blush." Kagi said. Tomoyo took a deep breath in order to make her blush retreat.

"Am I cute now?" she asked, sharply.

"Hai." Tomoyo couldn't help, but laugh. 

~~~

They all sat around, talking until they had finished their tea. She bade goodbye to them.

"See you another time, ne Moriato-kun?" Tomoyo said. He nodded and waved. She waved back. "Sayonara, Nakuru."

"Sayonara." Nakuru said walking out. Eriol and Tomoyo were left alone.

"See you at school, ne Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said.

"I definitely think we should be on first-name terms after _that_ kiss, ne?" Eriol said, glasses glinting.

"Fine, _Eriol-kun_." she said. He smiled.

"Did you like my kiss?" he asked, mischievously. She sighed and held up her hands.

"I admit, it was nice for my first kiss, but get any ideas." Tomoyo warned. He grinned.

"Sayonara, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said.

"Sayonara, Eriol-kun."

~~~

Tomoyo was in her room, quite bored. It was late, but she wasn't sleepy. She opened up the music box Eriol had given her and listened to it. She lay the side of her head on her on her hands and stared at it. Staring at the dancing girl. A knock came on her door. She snapped out of her daze and closed the music box carefully.

"Come in." Tomoyo said. Kiri came in, a smile playing across her lips.

"Your friends are very nice, even to an old lady like myself." she said.

"You're not old." Tomoyo objected. Kiri smiled and sat down.

"You have handsome friends, too. If I were your age, I would probably go for the blue haired boy…" she said. Tomoyo looked at her, amused.

"Eriol-kun? You don't even know him. He is evil beyond belief." Tomoyo said. Kiri looked amused, also.

"First-name terms, huh? Close friends, aren't you?" she asked. She smiled, cheekily. "I saw the kiss." Tomoyo jumped up in surprise.

"Nani!? Y-you saw!?" Tomoyo stuttered. Kiri nodded slowly. "Does everybody know?" Tomoyo asked the ceiling, despairingly. She looked back at Kiri. "You knew it was a dare, ne? Ongai, don't tell okaasan. She'll think he's my boyfriend!" Kiri raised an eyebrow.

"He isn't?" she asked.

"Kiri!" Tomoyo wailed. Kiri laughed.

"Don't worry, I know it was a dare. I won't tell, either." she promised. Tomoyo sighed.

"Arigatoo."

"So…" Kiri stated.

"So…?" Tomoyo questioned.

"How was your first kiss?" she asked. Tomoyo nearly fell off her chair.

"Sumimasen?" Tomoyo said.

"Come on, you have to tell me. We're friends." Kiri pleaded. Tomoyo sighed.

"It wasn't spectacular, I mean its Eriol. No tongue was present, either. I glad, too. Friends don't kiss like that." Tomoyo said. Kiri looked at her.

"Well. He must be a good friend not to take advantage of you. Any guy in the situation, probably would." Kiri said.

"Hai, I know. I was expecting him to. Maybe he just found me unattractive." Tomoyo said. Kiri snorted.

"I doubt it." Kiri got up. "You're probably tired. Get some sleep. Oyasumi nasai, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo yawned. She was suddenly very tired.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kiri-chan." Tomoyo answered and promptly went to sleep in her bed.

~~~

Eriol was sleepy. Nakuru had been telling Spinel about the kiss and he hadn't been let off until late. They had been bugging him. 'Tomoyo is my friend. Why should they care so much?' Eriol thought. He knew the answer. It was the closest thing to a girlfriend since Kaho left him. Eriol rolled over in his bed. 'I don't want to think about it.' he thought, but he knew it was useless. He would end up thinking of her anyway.

~~~

Eriol woke quite early that day. He looked out the window. The skies were blue, but he knew it would be cold outside. He dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Nakuru and Spinel were already awake when he reached the kitchen.

"Ohayoo!" Nakuru said, cheerfully.

"Ohayoo." Spinel said.

"Ohayoo." Eriol said. He went to the kitchen to help Nakuru cook breakfast. She turned to him.

"Arigatoo!" she chirped. Nakuru placed the plates of food on the table and they all sat down to eat, except for Spinel. "Suppi-chan! Come try a cookie!" Nakuru wailed. Spinel immediately took flight.

"It's Spinel Sun, not Suppi-chan, Ruby Moon." Spinel said. Nakuru tried to grab him.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Suppi!" Nakuru pouted. Eriol finished eating and ran her fingers through his hair. Watching Nakuru chase Spinel around the house wasn't his idea of a good day. He got up and placed his plate in the sink.

"I'm going out, Ruby Moon, Spinel. Don't destroy the house." Eriol told them. Nakuru nodded. Eriol walked to the door and left the house. He placed his hands in his coat pockets and started walking, heading in the direction of town. 'So many people around.' he thought. In the corner of his eye, Eriol saw a swish of black hair. He turned and looked. Tomoyo was looking into a clothing store window. She was wearing a blue scarf, tan coat and black pants. Tomoyo slowly turned, as if sensing someone was staring at her {which he was}. She saw him and smiled. Eriol walked over towards her.

"Ohayoo." Tomoyo said, cheerfully.

"Ohayoo." he replied. "What are you doing here? Shopping?" Eriol asked. She shook her head.

"I'm just looking at clothing designs. What are you doing here?" she asked. They started walking.

"Just going for a walk. Ruby Moon is trying to feed Spinel some cookies. I wouldn't be surprised if I found the house in shambles when I get back." he joked. Tomoyo laughed. 'She has a beautiful laugh.' Eriol noted to himself. Tomoyo waved a hand in front of his face. He hadn't noticed he had been staring at her. She laughed again. He turned away.

"Can we go there?" Tomoyo asked him, pointing to a shopping center.

"Okay." Eriol said, agreeing. They walked inside. They looked at various shops and many gift stores. In one of the stores, Tomoyo had bought a picture frame. It was a metal picture frame and had small flowers wrought into the iron.

"What's that for?" Eriol asked while she was paying for it. Tomoyo put on a mysterious expression.

"It's a secret." was all she said.  They walked out of the shop.

"I can't believe I'm her shopping with Tomoyo-chan. Willingly for that matter." Eriol stated.

"Shopping with me isn't that bad. It's not as if you anything else to do, am I right?" Tomoyo answered. He smiled. She walked over to a milkshake store{store?}. Tomoyo turned to him. "What flavour do you want?" she asked him.

"I'll have my descendants favourite, chocolate." Eriol said. She nodded.

"Two chocolate milkshakes, please." she ordered. "You're paying for your own, you know." Tomoyo informed him.

"What if I told you I didn't have any money with me?" Eriol asked.

"I'd call you a liar. Now hand me the money," she said, holding out her hand. He sighed and gave her the money. "Arigatoo." she said to the worker and handed Eriol his milkshake.

"Arigatoo, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said in a babyish voice. She laughed and sipped her milkshake. Tomoyo stopped walking for a second. "Nani?" Eriol asked. She pointed to a figure looking at some books on a rack in a bookstore.

"It's Moriato. Let's go talk to him." Tomoyo said and dragged him to the bookstore. "Konnichiwa, Moriato-kun." Tomoyo said, cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa." Eriol said. Kagi looked up from the book he was looking at, surprised. He bowed, slightly.

"Konnichiwa." Kagi replied. Tomoyo peered at the book he was looking at, curiously.

"It is nice seeing you again, Moriato-kun." Tomoyo said.

"You, too. What are you two doing here?" Kagi asked. He was looking at their hands. Tomoyo blushed and let go of Eriol's hand. She had forgotten that she had been holding it, still.

"Just looking at things to buy. It's not a date, mind you." she told him. Eriol laughed a little. Tomoyo turned her attention to him. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothing, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said, grinning. She looked at him, suspiciously. "It is just that you are so quick to assure everyone that this isn't a date." he told her.

"Shut up." Tomoyo told him.

"What if I said no?" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"I'd pinch your lips together." she threatened.

"Do you two always talk to each other like this?" Kagi asked, amused.

"Yes." Eriol answered.

"No." Tomoyo said at the same time as Eriol. She shook her head and glared at Eriol who just smiled. "Do you want to go sit somewhere and talk, Moriato-kun? I love some more company than this baka." Tomoyo said. Kagi looked at Eriol.

"I don't mind. Snakes aren't good company. Especially when you're a baka." Eriol said. Kagi laughed. Tomoyo punched Eriol's arm and turned to Kagi.

"Don't laugh. It just encourages him." she told him. Kagi nodded obediently and they all walked to a café and sat down. A waitress came up to them and asked what they wanted. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other, then at their milkshakes.

"Don't worry. I'll get something." Kagi reassured them. He turned back to the waitress. "One coffee, please." The waitress went off to get his order. She arrived back and Kagi paid her.

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Tomoyo asked as he sipped his coffee. He shrugged.

"Well, like you know, I'm a doctor's son. I'm starting at your school on Friday. I'm an only child. I met Naoko in Tokyo and we've been good friends since. I play the violin and like sports." Kagi said.

"Are you Naoko's boyfriends?" Eriol asked.

"Naoko's already got a boyfriend." Tomoyo informed him.

"Gomen, I forgot." Eriol said. "You play the violin? Are you good?" he asked Kagi. Kagi shrugged.

"I'm alright. Do any of you play an instrument?" Kagi asked them.

"I play the piano." Eriol said.

"I sing." Tomoyo said.

"Tell me about yourselves." Kagi asked them.

"You start." Eriol said, looking at Tomoyo. She nodded.

"I'm the only daughter of Daidouji Sonomi, owner of Daidouji Toys. I don't have a boyfriend and Eriol is DEFINITELY not my boyfriend. We are barely friends." Tomoyo said. Eriol put on an expression of hurt.

"That was a personal assault." Eriol said.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was." Kagi started laughing. They both looked at him.

"Nani?" they said, simultaneously.

"You argue like children." he informed them. Only Tomoyo blushed.

"Your turn, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said, changing the subject.

"I don't have parents anymore. I came originally from England, but moved here a few years ago. I live with my hyper cousin, Nakuru, and cat, Spinel Sun." Eriol said. "Oh yeah, I'm also in love with Tomoyo-san here." he added. Tomoyo blushed and hit him.

"Don't lie about things like that." she said.

"You're right. How could I be in love with you when Moriato-san is here?" Eriol joked. Tomoyo laughed.

"How long have you two known each other?" Kagi asked, curiously. Tomoyo shrugged.

"A long time."

That chapter I thought was a little boring towards the end. I have so many ideas for this fic. Do you find Eriol and Tomoyo to be OOC? Should I make the chapters longer? I make the chapter at least 4 pages all the time. This chapter was extra long. I'm going to eat. I'm so hungry, but it is pretty late. I need to eat! Please R&R and don't pay attention to my babble near the end there.


	7. Love letters and Naoko goes away

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this fanfiction, except for Kiri and Kagi. Don't sue me! I do not own the song Duvet, Boa does. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this fic.

"_" = Character talking

'_' = Character's thoughts

{_} = My input, that is if I ever have any

Tomoyo was walking to school, deep in thought. 'Moriato-kun is starting at our school today. I have a feeling something bad might happen today.' she thought. Tomoyo didn't even notice that she had reached the school gates already. She walked quickly to her classroom and bumped into someone.

"Gomen nasai." Tomoyo said.  The figure turned.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, in a mocking tone. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Of all the people in the school, I just had to run into you, ne?" Tomoyo said. Eriol opened the classroom door for her.

"Ladies first." he said, bowing. She walked past him, stuck out her tongue and sat at her desk. He sat behind her. "So, how are you? Haven't contracted any fatal illness during the night, have you?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"Iie, Eriol-kun." she replied. Tomoyo begun searching her bag.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. Tomoyo pulled out the picture frame. It was the frame she had bought at the gift shop the other day, but now it had a picture of herself, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran. It had been taken when Eriol and Syaoran returned from England.

"Arigatoo." Eriol said, quietly.

"Do you like it?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly. He nodded.

"You didn't have to, you know." Eriol said. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I wanted to." Eriol turned the picture frame over. Carved in the wooden backing was the words, '_To Eriol-kun, Don't ever forget us, from Tomoyo-chan. Their teacher walked in at that moment. She looked at them both. Eriol stuffed the picture into his bag, quickly, but the teacher didn't seem to notice._

"Early as usually, ne?" she said.

"Un." they both replied {is that how you spell it?}.

"Could you do me a favour? We have a new student today and he is here early. Could you show him around?" she asked them both.

"Un." they said again. Kagi walked into the classroom.

"This is Daidouji Tomoyo-san and Hiiragizawa Eriol-san. They will show you around." she told him. They both nodded in acknowledgement. She pointed to Kagi. "This is Moriato Kagi." She gathered some papers off her desk and went out of the classroom.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu." Kagi greeted.

"Ohayoo." Eriol and Tomoyo chorused. Kagi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you always say things at the same time?" he asked.

"Iie." they both said. Tomoyo glared at Eriol, who just smiled. Kagi laughed. They walked out of the classroom and Eriol and Tomoyo showed him around {no interesting snatches of conversations during that time.}.

~~~

Everyone was seated in their seats and was waiting for their break. When Kagi had been introduced to the class, most of the girls in the class had fallen in love with him. It was very amusing to see. The bell rang and Eriol gathered his things. He, Kagi and Tomoyo made their way to their lockers. Eriol opened his locker first. A large pile of letters fell from it. He placed his things in his locker and sighed. He could hear Tomoyo's stifled laughter.

"This isn't really funny, you know." he informed her.

"What are those?" Kagi asked, curiously.

"Love letters." Eriol said.

"From half the female population at this school." Tomoyo added. He glared at her, which made her laugh more. Kagi opened his locker. A smaller pile than Eriol's fell from it.

"Got admirers already?" Eriol teased. Tomoyo opened her locker and to her embarrassment, an even larger pile than Eriol's fell from it. She frowned. Eriol laugh, not trying to hide it at all.

"From the whole male population of the school?" Eriol teased.

"Of course not. Just a little more than half." Tomoyo said. She put her books in her locker and gathered the letters. Eriol and Kagi knelt to gather theirs, too. Tomoyo threw hers in the bin. Eriol did, too.

"Aren't you going to read them?" Kagi asked, shocked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"They all say the same thing. It's not as if the people who write these are serious with you, anyway." Tomoyo said.

"Infatuated with your body, not your mind or heart." Eriol added. Kagi nodded and threw his letters in, too.

~~~

Everyone was sitting under the cherry blossom trees when Naoko said she had an announcement.

"I'm going to Tokyo!" she said. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Why?" Chiharu asked. Naoko blushed.

"My boyfriend needs to go there for a while and I decided to go with him. Also, a publisher in Tokyo wants to see my story." Naoko explained. Suddenly, everyone was talking say stuff like, "I'm going to miss you, Naoko-chan.", "We'll keep in touch, okay?" "Hope you have a good time." Then, Kagi said something that everyone wanted to ask.

"Will you come back?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said. Kagi hugged her tightly.

"I'll go see you, then." he said. Naoko nodded.

"When are you leaving?" Tomoyo asked.

"Day after tomorrow." she answered. Tomoyo looked sad.

"It's not enough time to throw a really good 'going away' party, but I can get something up. Party tomorrow afternoon!" Tomoyo announced. Naoko sweatdropped.

"Does there have to be a party?" she asked.

"Of course! We will really miss you." Sakura said. Everyone agreed.

~~~

Skipping to the party

Everyone was at Tomoyo's house again, but not as many people came. Only close friends came. Everybody was sitting at Tomoyo's dining table, eating and talking among themselves.

"What should we do after we eat?" Tomoyo asked Eriol and Kagi. The three of them had become very close friends.

"Truth or dare, again?" Kagi suggested. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"Iie!" they said together. Kagi laughed.

"Strip poker?" Eriol suggested. Tomoyo hit him.

"You're so perverted, Eriol-kun!" she said. He turned to her.

"Then you suggest something." he said. She thought for a second.

"How about kareoke {I can't spell!}?" Tomoyo suggested. Kagi and Eriol looked at each other in horror.

"It is all good and well for those who can sing, but for the ungifted like us…" Eriol trailed off. Naoko had heard the last suggestion.

"I agree. We should do kareoke! And since this is my party, I say we should." she said. Everybody had finished eating and was now heading for the music room. It was a large room, packed with instruments and a kareoke machine {don't ask how she got that.}. Tomoyo brought her camera.

"Who's first?" Tomoyo asked. They all pointed to Tomoyo. "Eh? Not me! I help clean the table. I'll after I'm finished, promise. I think Naoko should go first. This is her party after all." Tomoyo said and handed the microphone to her. Naoko blushed and went on stage. Tomoyo handed her camera to Sakura and told her to keep taping went out of the music room and into the dining room. She felt someone stop her and turned to see whom it was.

"I help you, Tomoyo-san." Syaoran said. Tomoyo nodded and left. She started to stack the plates, while he gathered the glasses.

"Is this an excuse not to sing?" Tomoyo asked, amused. Syaoran blushed.

"Yes and no. I wouldn't want you to be left by yourself, anyway." Syaoran said.

"Arigatoo! You're sweet." she said, which made him blush even more. At that moment, Eriol and Kagi walked in.

"We are here to relieve you of your cleaning duty. Your cherry blossom is missing you." Kagi informed Syaoran. Syaoran sighed.

"I better not keep her waiting. Come and sing later, okay, Tomoyo-chan?" he asked.

"Hai. Arigatoo for helping me." Tomoyo said and kissed his cheek. He was blushing again as he left. Eriol raised his eyebrow at her.

"Trying to steal Sakura's boyfriend? I'd expected better from you." Eriol said.

"Don't even joke about that." Tomoyo warned and handed him some dirty glasses. She handed Kagi some dirty plates and they all trooped to the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher. Naoko came into the kitchen.

"Your turn, Tomoyo-chan. Sing beautiful, like you always do." she said. They all made their way back to the music room, where Rika was singing the last lines of Tooi Kono Machi De {first movie ending theme, I think.}. Rika handed Tomoyo the microphone and she picked a song. Duvet by Boa.

_And you don't seem to understand,_

_A shame, you seem a honest man,_

_And all the fears you hold so dear,_

_Will turn to whisper in your ear,_

_And you know what they say might hurt you,_

_And you know it means so much,_

_And you don't even feel it there._

Tomoyo melodious voice and the lyrics of the song captivated everyone.

_I am fallin'_

_I am fadin'_

_I have lost it all_

_And you don't seem the lying kind,_

_A shame that I can read your mind,_

_And all the things that I read there,_

_Candle-lit smile that we both shared,_

_And you that I don't mean to hurt you,_

_But you know it means so much,_

_And you don't even feel it there._

_I am fallin'_

_I am fadin'_

_I am drownin'_

_Help me to breathe_

_I am hurtin'_

I have lost t all 

_I am losin'_

_Help me to breathe._

There was a break in the song and Eriol and Kagi couldn't wait for Tomoyo to start singing again.

_I am fallin'_

_I am fadin'_

_I am drownin'_

_Help me to breathe_

_I am hurtin'_

I have lost t all 

_I am losin'_

_Help me to breathe._

_I am fallin'_

_I am fadin'_

_I am drownin'_

_Help me to breathe_

_I am hurtin'_

I have lost t all 

_I am losin'_

_Help me to breathe._

Tomoyo opened her eyes and everyone applauded. She smiled and handed the microphone to Sakura. Sakura handed her back her camera and Tomoyo went back to sit down next to Syaoran and Kagi. Kagi and Eriol, who was sitting next to him, turned to her.

"I didn't know you could sing so well, Daidouji-san." Kagi commented. Tomoyo shushed him and turn to tape Sakura sing. They both turned as well. Sakura started singing Ki Ni Naru Aitsu and brought Syaoran up with to sing. Tomoyo smiled. I t was such a kawaii sight, seeing Syaoran and Sakura singing together. Syaoran didn't sing all that badly, either. After they had finished, they both bowed and Syaoran handed the microphone to Eriol, but Eriol handed it to Tomoyo.

"Hey. It's your turn to sing, not mine." Tomoyo objected. Eriol dragged her up onto the stage and handed her camera to Yamazaki.

"You know I can't sing, so I'll just play the piano." he told her and sat down. He started to play a familiar tune.

"Yasashisa no Tane." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her.

"Nani?" he asked. Kagi listened to what they were saying.

"I remember when Eriol was playing the piano and Tomoyo was singing, that they did this song. It is so beautiful." She sighed. "They are so kawaii, too. Once I told Tomoyo that I thought that if they didn't argue so much, that they would be friends, but she didn't believe me. Now look at them." Sakura said. Kagi thought about this. He had heard from Naoko, that Eriol and Tomoyo hadn't been friends a while ago. He decided to interrogate them later.

~~~

After everyone had sung at least one song, or played an instrument, which is what Kagi did, they started to depart.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo said, hugging her.

"Sayonara, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Moriato-kun."  Sakura said.

"Ja, Tomoyo-san." Syaoran said, warmly. He nodded to Eriol and Kagi. "Hiiragizawa, Moriato." Syaoran and Sakura left, arm in arm.

"Arigatoo, for the party." Naoko said. Tomoyo hugged her.

"We'll all miss you. You'll come visit sometime, ne?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai." Naoko said. Naoko hugged Kagi.

"Don't stay away too long or I'll have to go down there and get you." Kagi said, playfully.

"Don't worry, I won't." she answered. Naoko left, waving goodbye. Only Kagi and Eriol were left.

"Only us left." Tomoyo stated. "I'll get the tea." she said and left. Eriol and Kagi sat at the small table in the kitchen. They talked, idly, until Tomoyo came with the tea. "Did you have fun?" Tomoyo asked them, blowing at her tea in an attempt to cool it down.

"Hai. Very entertaining." Eriol said. He sipped his tea.

"Hai. How long have you been friends?" Kagi asked. Tomoyo looked at Eriol.

"About, two weeks or so?" she said, unsure. Eriol nodded.

"I'm not really sure, but I guess it doesn't really matter, ne?" Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. Kagi sipped his tea, thoughtfully.

"How did you become friends?" he asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Eriol asked him. Kagi blushed a little.

"Just curious." he said. Tomoyo blushed, remembering the events that happened before. She drank from her mug to hide it.

"You explain." Tomoyo said. Eriol shrugged.

"It was after school. We were fighting, verbally of course. We argued for a long time until we realised it was pretty stupid how we treated each other, so we started over." Eriol said.

"I have the feeling that wasn't exactly what happened." Kagi said.

"It's enough, isn't it?" Eriol stated. Kagi shrugged. He turned to Tomoyo.

"You sang very well, tonight. You have a very good voice." Kagi said.

"Arigatoo." Tomoyo said.

"You look nice in that dress, too." he continued. Eriol put on a disgusted look.

"If you want to flirt with her, do it when I'm not around." Eriol said. Tomoyo and Kagi blushed. Tomoyo looked at her watch.

"It's late! You'd better go home. We have school tomorrow." she said, ushering them out. They went out the front door.

"Ja ne." Kagi said.

"Ja." Eriol called.

"Ja!" Tomoyo called after them.

Hmm, this chapter was boring, too. Well, at least I thought. I love the song Duvet by Boa, especially the acoustic version! I haven't seen Serial Experiments: Lain; though I wish I could. I love that song! Please R&R! I need to put some E+T mush in. I'll try my best next chapter, so bear with me.


	8. Love triangle

Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay of this chapter! ^_^' Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters used in this fanfiction, except for Kiri and Kagi. Don't sue me!

"_" = Character talking

'_' = Character's thoughts

{_} = My input, that is if I ever have any

Weeks had gone past and Eriol, Tomoyo and Kagi had become even closer friends. Sakura told them this one day.

"Honto?" Tomoyo said, surprised. "I hadn't noticed."

"I'm so glad for you! You have two very good friends that you can rely on to protect you." Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed and nodded. "Do you want to go out for ice-cream this afternoon?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head. Sakura's face fell.

"I want to practice for the concert at school tonight." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"Next time, ne?"

"Un." Tomoyo agreed, nodding.

~~~

Tomoyo was in the music room. Everyone else in the school was gone, except for a few teachers and some students. Tomoyo had been practicing the song she was supposed to be singing for music. She could have practiced at home, but she preferred the music room at school. Tomoyo was tired. She had gone to sleep late last night and had been up early this morning. She lay her head on her hands. 'I'll just rest for a moment.' she thought and fell asleep on the desk.

Tomoyo sat up, alert. 'How long have I been asleep?' she asked herself. She looked out the window. The sky was considerably darker than it had been before. She looked around and found Eriol standing in the doorway, staring at her. She stared back. His eyes were expressionless and his glasses reflected the sky. They stayed staring at each other like that for what seemed like hours, but only being a few minutes. 'I never noticed how handsome he is.' Tomoyo thought. Finally, amusement flashed in Eriol's eyes and he smiled. Tomoyo smiled, too and walked over to him.

"I'll walk you home." he said.

"How long have you been watching me?" Tomoyo asked, while they were walking out of the school.

"Not very long. I had to go lock up the music room and I saw you there." Eriol answered. She rubbed her eyes. "Tired?" he asked. She nodded.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." she said. They were walking along the street. It was dark, but Tomoyo felt safe being there with him. "Why were you at school so late?" Tomoyo asked.

"Rena-chan {their teacher} had some things she wanted me to do. I hadn't finished working until now." Eriol said. "What about you?" he asked.

"I was practicing, again." she said. They stopped outside Tomoyo's house. He touched the place underneath Tomoyo's eyes, gently with his fingertips. There was evidence of bags there. Tomoyo pulled back in shock and stared at him. Eriol smiled.

"Get some sleep, Tomoyo-san. I wouldn't want you to faint at school." He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "I'll see you tomorrow." Eriol said and walked away. Tomoyo brought a hand to her cheek. It was warm. She knew she was blushing. Tomoyo walked past the gate of her house and towards the front door. 'I don't think I like him flirting with me.'

~~~

Eriol lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew what he was feeling. He knew. He had been feeling this for the last few days. His heartbeat spontaneously going faster at some moments. Blushing unexpectedly. Eriol knew he was in love and had actually accepted. He was in love with his bestfriend. Did she feel anything for him? Did she suspect his feelings? He would constantly ask himself these questions. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 'Tomoyo…'

~~~

Tomoyo sat at her desk, her head in her arms. She was sleepy, even though she had had plenty of sleep last night. She opened her eyes.

"Boo." Tomoyo sat up in surprise. Kagi grinned and sat down next to her.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Tomoyo said. He laughed. Tomoyo pouted.

"You're cute." Kagi said. She blushed a little and he laughed more. Tomoyo started laughing, too. Eriol walked at that moment. He saw Tomoyo and Kagi laughing with each other and felt a twinge of jealousy. Tomoyo turned to Eriol and smiled.

"Ohayoo." she said.

"Ohayoo." Eriol replied. He went and sat near them both. He examined Tomoyo's face. "Still tired?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't be practicing today, so there's no need to come fetch me again." Tomoyo said, smiling. He smiled back.

"What happened yesterday?" Kagi asked.

"Tomoyo had fallen asleep in the music room and I saw her there. Did you know she looks like an angel when she sleeps?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo blushed and hit his arm. He grinned. Kagi frowned.

'Flirt with someone else!' his mind shouted at Eriol. Eriol glanced at Kagi. Kagi forced a smile.

~~~

Eriol was looking at the sky, thinking. 'He loves her, too.' he thought. 'He must.' Eriol sighed. It was the end of the day and he was hanging around on top of the school. Eriol couldn't help hearing Kagi's thought. It had been practically thrown at him. He ran a hand through his hair. 'Even though he's my friend, I won't give her up to him. Not without fighting.' Eriol thought. The roof door swung open.

"Eriol! Everybody is waiting for you. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. He grinned. Sakura was always her genki self. It cheered him up, a little.

"I was just thinking, Sakura-chan." Eriol said.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"Not really." he half-lied. She nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go then, okay? We're planning to go for ice cream this afternoon. You're not doing anything, ne?" she asked. He shook his head, smiling. Sakura smiled, happily and dragged Eriol down the stairs.

~~~

Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Kagi were all sitting around a table eating ice cream.

"How do you like it here so far?" Sakura asked Kagi.

"I like it very much here. It is very peaceful, well, at least it isn't as busy as Tokyo." Kagi replied. Sakura smiled.

"How is Meilin-chan, Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Kagi looked at her questioningly. "She's Syaoran-kun's cousin from Hong Kong. She is an old friend of ours." she explained.

"I'd like to meet her one day." Eriol said, thoughtfully.

"I doubt she'd like to meet you. She's fine. Nothing has really changed. She hasn't called in a while or sent any letters so I wouldn't know too much." Syaoran said.

"You should invite her over to Japan again. Does she have a boyfriend, yet?" Tomoyo asked, curiously. Syaoran stuttered.

"Nani?" he asked.

"I asked, does she have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo repeated, amused. He shook his head.

"The thought of Meilin with a boyfriend. I can't imagine it." Syaoran said. Sakura hit him, playfully.

"That isn't nice. Invite her over sometime. Tomoyo and I could find plenty of guys that would like to go out with her, ne?" Sakura said turning to Tomoyo.

"Maybe." Syaoran said.

"How about your sisters and family? I'd love to meet them!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Li-kun will probably take you to see them sometime…" Eriol said, grinning evilly. Sakura looked at Eriol, confused. Syaoran blushed.

"What do you mean, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"What I meant to say was…" Eriol was interrupted.

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said.

~~~

Tomoyo was walking into the classroom. She was later than she usually was.

"Matte!" Sakura called and ran up to her. She stopped before Tomoyo and tried to regain her breath. Tomoyo smiled. She looked so kawaii with her cheeks flushed like that.

"You're here early, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said. Sakura stood up and grinned.

"I have good news!" Sakura said. "I'm getting married!" Tomoyo looked at her shocked. "Syaoran asked me to marry him! I'm so happy!" Sakura said, hugging Tomoyo. Tomoyo's eyes clouded over.

"I missed Syaoran-kun proposing! I wish I could have been there. I'm so happy for you though." Tomoyo said, falsely cheerful.

"He surprised me." Sakura said, letting Tomoyo out of her embrace. She began retelling the events that happened between her and Syaoran until the teacher came. Tomoyo sat at her desk and looked out the window, deep in thought.

~~~

'Sakura. Will I ever be free of the feelings I have for you? Will I ever find room in my heart to love another?' Tomoyo thought. It was break time and Tomoyo was on the roof of the school, looking over the town. Tomoyo felt a burning sensation in her eyes. She started to breathe deeply, so her tears would not fall.

"You can cry if you want." Eriol said, coming up next to her. 'Strange,' she thought, 'I didn't even hear him come up, but I guess he is Clow Reed's reincarnation.' Tomoyo shook her head.

"Why should I cry?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because you love Sakura and she's engaged to my cute little descendant." Eriol said. Tomoyo still didn't look at him.

"What makes you think what you say is true?" she asked, a challenge edging her words. He looked at her, but she still refused to look at him.

"You're eyes and how you don't look happy when you smile." he said. Tomoyo smiled, bitterly.

"You can always see through my masks. Do you pity me?" she said.

"No, you're not someone to be pitied. You are someone to be admired." Eriol said. He looked down. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tomoyo shook her head. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked, hesitantly.

"No." Tomoyo turned to him and smiled, sadly. She took his hand in one of her own. "Stay, okay?" Eriol nodded and squeezed her hand. They both turned and looked over the town absorbed in their own thoughts.

~~~

Eriol was walking home alone that day. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned.

"Matte!" Kagi called. Eriol stopped walking. Kagi reached him and bent over to catch his breath. When he had he stood up and looked around. "Isn't Tomoyo-chan walking home with you?" Kagi asked. Eriol shook his head.

"She went to Sakura-san's home today." Eriol said. Eriol saw disappointment flash in his eyes. Eriol smiled to himself. Kagi started to walk with Eriol.

"Are you doing anything? If you want, we could go for tea or something." Kagi offered. Eriol thought for a moment then nodded. They changed direction and walked to the nearest café. They sat at a table and both ordered some drinks. When they arrived, they sipped at their drinks. "You are quite a strange person, you know. No offence meant." Kagi said, suddenly.

"None taken. It is true, of course." Eriol replied, smiling. Kagi smiled, too.

"You are pretty mature for your age. I hear the girls in our class say it everyday. You are very quiet and like to read old books. I had a look at one of the books you were reading once and it was in a different script!" Kagi said. Eriol laughed.

"I have a very extensive education." he replied, mysteriously. Kagi laughed.

"Honestly. You come from England, don't you? Why did you come to Tomoeda?" Kagi asked, curiously. Eriol smiled. One thing Eriol knew about Kagi was that he was as curious as a baby kitten. He asked some very difficult questions, sometimes. It was strange to have a very good friend, but they don't know your real identity.

"Hai, I come from England. I heard that it was very nice here and I had gotten sick of the weather in England, anyway. I convinced my cousin to come, too. I'm glad I came to Tomoeda." Eriol said. Most of what he had said had been lies, but what could be done?

"You must be rich." Kagi stated. The other boy shrugged.

"I get by." he said, modestly, which caused Kagi to laugh.

"I've seen your house, you know. You are rich." he said. Eriol drank from his cup. Kagi looked away.

"I'm glad I came here, too." Kagi said, dreamily. Eriol knew he was thinking of Tomoyo. Eriol sighed. Maybe he should confront him now.

"You love her, don't you?" Eriol said, suddenly. Kagi started out of his reverie and sat straight.

"Sumimasen!?" Kagi said, loudly. People looked at them. Kagi cleared his throat and lowered his tone. "Excuse me?"

"You-love-Tomoyo, ne?" Eriol repeated, slowly. Kagi blushed, immediately and Eriol smiled, knowingly.

"How do you know?" Kagi asked, not looking at him.

"I'm very observant. The quiet ones usually are." Eriol said.

"Does Tomoyo know?" Kagi asked, looking at Eriol. The blue-eyed boy looked up, thoughtfully.

"I don't think so. She is very observant when it comes to other people and love, but I doubt she would know if someone were in love with her. She might figure out in a while, especially if they were very obvious. I guess she just tends not to see in those situations." Eriol said. Kagi laughed, bitterly.

"I'm a fool, ne?" Kagi said, despairingly.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked, surprised. Kagi looked at him, surprised.

"She's in love with you. I thought you knew." Eriol drew back in surprise. He shook his head.

"No, I know for a fact she doesn't love me." Eriol said. The green-eyed boy shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I know, at least, you love her." he stated. Eriol glanced at him and smiled.

"So I'm not the only observant one. I do love her, I won't deny it." Eriol said.

""I see it in your eyes, but just barely. Your glasses don't let out much." Kagi laughed. "You know, you are the hardest person to read I have ever met." Eriol flashed a smile. Kagi finished his drink and stood. He lay the money to pay for his drink on the table.

"So I guess we will be somewhat rivals from now on. May the best man win." Kagi held out his hand. Eriol laughed shook it. Kagi walked away, smiling. Eriol smiled and sat down to finish his drink.

~~~

Tomoyo was sitting at Sakura's house, talking about various things.

"Will you be going to Hong Kong these holidays?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"I have to go and get approval of the Elders before we can get married." Sakura answered.

"I doubt that they will disapprove. Even if they did, would you listen?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura blushed and laughed.

"I guess not." Sakura looked at Tomoyo, worriedly. "Are you alright? About me going away, I mean." Tomoyo looked at Sakura, surprised.

"Of course, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

"At least Ka-kun and Eriol-kun will take care of you." Sakura said. Tomoyo cleared her throat.

"You do know I love you, don't you?" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded.

"I suspected after a while. When Eriol-kun taught me about reading auras, then I was sure. I love you, too, but not in the way you want me to." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked away. Sakura put her hand on Tomoyo's arm. "Don't worry. I know you will find the one who loves you most one day and you will love them, too. You'll be happy and everything will be fine." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled, weakly.

"Whatever you say." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"Trust me."

~~~

Weeks had passed and it was the day Sakura and Syaoran were leaving for Hong Kong. Kagi, Eriol and Tomoyo were there to see them both off. Sakura and Tomoyo hugged. Sakura was crying a bit. They were standing a little away from the boys and talking quietly to each other. Syaoran came up to Kagi and Eriol. Eriol was grinning. Syaoran held out his hand and Kagi clasped it in his own. He shook hands with Eriol, too, though grudgingly.

"See you in a few weeks I guess." Syaoran said.

"Say hello to the Elders for me." Eriol said. Syaoran made a face. Kagi gave them a puzzled look. Eriol just grinned.

"See you, Li." Kagi said. Syaoran looked at both of them and then glanced at Tomoyo. He lowered his voice.

"If any of you two hurt Tomoyo-chan, I'll take the first plane back here and break your necks." Syaoran whispered, fiercely. His eyes glittered in belligerence. "I mean every word. Don't hurt her." Eriol smiled, charmingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Eriol said. Syaoran glared at him. Eriol's face turned serious. "I won't hurt her." he said, seriously. Syaoran nodded. Kagi watched this exchange in fascination. Syaoran turned to glare at Kagi.

"What, me too?" Kagi asked surprised. Syaoran shot him an icy look. "Me neither. I would never hurt Tomoyo-chan deliberately." he said.

"It won't matter if it is deliberate or not. If she gets hurt, that person is dead." Syaoran said. Sakura and Tomoyo came over to them.

"What were you talking about?" Sakura asked them. Syaoran wrapped an arm around her.

"Just death threats." Eriol said, smiling. Syaoran glared, yet again. Sakura went and hugged Eriol.

"Bye, Eriol-kun. Take care of Tomoyo-chan." Sakura told him. Tomoyo blushed.

"Sakura-chan! I can take care of myself." Tomoyo told her, indignantly. Sakura grinned. Much to Kagi's surprise, Sakura hugged him, too.

"Bye, Ka-kun." she said. Syaoran and Sakura went to the terminal and gave their tickets in. Sakura gave a last wave and they both boarded the plane. Sadness floated over Tomoyo's features, but was quickly stuffed back into a corner and replaced with a fake mask with a fake smile. How Tomoyo hated that mask sometimes. Tomoyo's eyes watered a bit. She took out a blue handkerchief and dried her eyes. Eriol looked at it in surprise.

"You still have that?" he asked.

"You told me to keep it, ne?" Tomoyo replied, smiling.

"You alright?" Kagi asked, concerned. Tomoyo nodded.

"Hai, 'kaasan." she said and smiled. If Eriol hadn't known Tomoyo as he did, he probably would have been fooled by her smile. He nearly was fooled, too. Kagi laughed and they walked out of the airport.

LONGISH CHAPTER. Did you like it? I don't like this fic very much. Pretty strange, since I am the one who wrote it. Oh well. Please review, I am in need of inspiration. Next chapter will probably be pretty weird, but bear with me in this fic. Ja!


	9. Sickness

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a FANfic, now would I? And if I did, I would have put Eriol and Tomoyo together at the end, too. ^_^

This chapter is a little weird, but this is probably the only chapter that is going to be like this. Ah, no use explaining. Just read and don't forget to review at the end!

Tomoyo cried. At home where none could see her, she let the bitter tears fall. And it hurt. To let someone you have love most of you life, leave you with the person _they_ love most. It was raining hard, outside. 'Perfect weather to suit my mood.' Tomoyo thought. Salty tears continued to streak down her face. Tomoyo wanted to destroy her memories of Sakura. She didn't want to remember the pain.

'The pain I brought on myself.' She crept downstairs and out the front door, into the rain. The cool droplets made her shiver and goosebumps form on her skin. She walked away from her house, her life. Suddenly, she stopped walking and looked at the sky. She closed her eyes. It helped, a little. It made her forget and feel like nothing in the world mattered. There was only now and the present. No future, no past. She was unbearably cold, but she didn't care. If she died, what did it matter? Tomoyo only wore a thin T-shirt and jeans. Her tears were swept away in the rain and her sobs were unheard in the thunder. Suddenly, everything was enclosed off and the rain didn't pressure her anymore, though her head felt a little light. Azure eyes pierced into her soul and darkness overcame her.

~~~

It had been a strange sight to see for Nakuru and Spinel. Their master coming home from the errand Nakuru sent him on, with an unconscious Tomoyo is his arms. Blue-tinged lips and soaking wet was her condition.

"Change her clothes, Nakuru!" Eriol had barked when he arrived. Nakuru nodded and took Tomoyo up to her own room. Eriol went into one of the guestrooms and started to build a fire in its hearth. Nakuru had dressed her in some of her old clothes and brought her back down to Eriol. Eriol took her and went into the guestroom, closing the door. Nakuru looked at Spinel.

"Maybe you should prepare some food. She will be hungry when she awakens." Spinel suggested. Nakuru nodded and went to the kitchen. Spinel followed her.

~~~

Eriol was trying to warm Tomoyo up near the fire. 'She's cold. So cold.' Eriol thought. Her lips were still blue and her hands cold. 'Wake up.' Eriol demanded in his mind. She didn't stir. He was scared, more than he had ever been in his life. She wasn't getting any warmer and he was running out of ideas. He only had one left. He lay next to her and brought her body near his own. He held her close and closed his eyes. He had soon fallen asleep.

~~~

Eriol awoke to find Tomoyo still in his arms. He pulled her away and looked at her. She was warm again. Her lips were red and her body was heating up. He smiled and looked around. He noticed two trays of food on the table. 'FOR ERIOL' was written on a note placed on one of the trays. The other said, 'FOR TOMOYO' Eriol smiled to himself and started to eat at the food given. He nibbled on a piece of bread, thoughtfully. He brought it outside and sat at the main table to eat. Spinel and Nakuru looked at him, expectantly.

"She's warmer now. She should wake up after a few more hours." Eriol said. "Could you watch over her?" he asked Spinel. Spinel nodded and brought his book to the room and sat inside. Nakuru sat down next to him.

"I wonder what she was doing in the rain?" Nakuru thought aloud. Eriol shrugged.

"She wasn't there by accident. She wanted to be there." Eriol said. Eriol yawned.

"Still tired?" Nakuru asked. He nodded.

"That wasn't the most comfortable sleep I have ever had." Eriol said. Nakuru raised an eyebrow.

"You looked pretty cozy to me." she said. Eriol blushed and Nakuru laughed merrily. "Get some rest and we'll call you if there is any change." Nakuru said. Eriol shook his head.

"I have to inform Daidouji-san first." he said and headed to the phone. He dialed Tomoyo's number and a maid picked up.

"Moshi moshi. Who is this?"

"This is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I wish to speak to Daidouji Sonomi" Eriol said. The maid told him to wait a moment and then put a frantic Sonomi on the line.

"Moshi moshi?" Sonomi said.

"Daidouji-san, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, a friend of Tomoyo-san's. I just called to inform you that Tomoyo is at my house and for you not to worry. She has fallen asleep so she will not be home any time soon." Eriol informed her. Sonomi gave a sigh of relief.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu for informing me. Take care of her and tell her I have a business meeting overseas, for a while." Sonomi said.

"I will." Eriol assured her.

"Arigatoo" Sonomi hung up and so did Eriol. He trudged up the stairs and promptly fell asleep.

~~~

"Master…master." A voice was calling him.

"Master!" Eriol's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. He looked at the clock.

"It's 3:37, Nakuru. What is it?" Eriol asked, sleepily. Nakuru's eyes were serious.

"Master, it has been hours already. Tomoyo still hasn't woken up. She's breathing fine and everything, though." Nakuru said as Eriol brushed past her. He hadn't changed when he had fallen asleep, so he was still in his normal clothes. H e walked into the guestroom and closed the door. Nakuru looked at Spinel.

"You thinks he's in love, again?" Nakuru asked. Spinel nodded.

"Definitely."

~~~

Tomoyo was lying in the bed, fully clothed and breathing normally. Eriol sat down on the bed, next to her. 'She should have woken up by now.' Eriol thought and put his hands on her forehead. Tomoyo didn't wake up because…she didn't want to. Her consciousness was hiding in her mind and didn't wish to come out. Eriol pulled his hands away and sat back. Tomoyo was more affected by Sakura leaving than he had originally thought. He needed to pull her out and back into reality. 'But how?' He thought. There was only one solution he could think of. He would have to go into Tomoyo's mind and bring her consciousness back. Eriol shivered. Delving into someone's mind was one of the worst crimes you could commit on a person, but he needed to or Tomoyo would stay "sleeping" until she wanted to come out again. It could be years before that happened. Eriol also need more power. He wouldn't be able to accomplish this without help.

~~~

::Sakura-san::

Sakura dropped her spoon.

::Sakura-san::

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura said, aloud. She was currently eating with Syaoran and his mother.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked, worriedly. She shook her head.

::Yes, it's me, Sakura-san. Onegai, I need to borrow some of your power for a little while.::

"What for?" Sakura asked. Yelan was watching her, curiously. Sakura seemed to be talking to space, but she had called out Clow Reed's reincarnation's name.

::Just trust me, Sakura-san. You'll get your power back soon enough.::

Sakura sighed.

"That wasn't what I was asking. Okay, Eriol-kun. Just wait a second." she said and lent some of her power to Eriol through their connection. "Is that enough?"

::Yes. Arigatoo.::

Eriol broke off their connection. Sakura blinked, as if coming out from a daze.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled, cheerfully.

"Of course! It was just Eriol-kun. Don't worry, everything's fine!" Yelan looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

~~~

Eriol felt power coming into him.

::Is that enough?::

'Yes. Arigatoo.' Eriol thought and broke off his connection with Sakura. He looked at Tomoyo. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms, pressing their foreheads together. Eriol closed his eyes. 'Forgive me, Tomoyo-san.'

~~~

Eriol opened his eyes. He was at school, their junior high school. A faint singing noise sounded in his ears, sadly beautiful. 'Tomoyo must be in one of these classrooms.' Eriol thought as he walked the hallway. He opened a door. A dozen other doors met his eyes. 'How will I ever find her in this labyrinth?' he thought.

"Tomoyo-san!" Eriol called out. The sound of an iron door slamming sounded and the singing stopped.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo's voice echoed, drifting down the hallway. He tried to follow the direction of the voice.

"It's me. Eriol." Eriol said.

"No. I don't know you. Tell me who you really are." Tomoyo's voice said. Eriol turned a corner and continued to follow. He was getting closer.

"I really am who I say I am." he said. Tomoyo paused.

"Okay, I'll believe you. What are you doing here? If you're looking for Sakura, she's not here." Tomoyo said. Eriol opened a door and stepped into another hallway.

"Actually, I'm looking for you." Another pause.

"Me?" she asked, incredulously. He continued to follow the sound of her voice.

"Yes. Where are you?" he asked. Tomoyo giggled a tinkling laugh.

"If I told you, the game wouldn't be fun, now would it?" was her answer. He was nearly there. Five door to chose from, but which was it? He needed her to talk again.

"Where are you hiding?" he asked.

"Find me, Eriol-san!" Eriol stood in front of a door. This was the one. He turned the doorknob.

"I've found you." Eriol opened the door and was engulfed in darkness.

~~~

"Oh no. He's in her mind!" Nakuru said. She tried to make for the door, but Spinel stopped her.

"If you do anything to disrupt them, you could kill them both!" Spinel said. Nakuru held Spinel in her hands. Worry showed in her eyes.

"I do hope they'll be alright." she said.

"Me, too."

~~~

Eriol was in a sea of flowers? No, the scene kept changing. Flowers to dust to petals to blood. Tomoyo sat in the middle of the sea, skirt spread around her, back to him. Eriol took a step towards her, but then a strong wind blew at him, tugging at his clothes. He fell to his knees, gasping. The wind wasn't normal. It was Tomoyo's raw emotions, amplified by the fact that he was in her mind. Hurt, worry, grief all struck him. Loneliness was the strongest of these. Eriol clutched at his chest. It felt like his heart was being ripped from him, but he knew it was only emotionally. Tears fell from his eyes and fell into the sea of red, causing ripples. From the ripples, the sea changed to deep blue water. Tomoyo used one hand and scooped up some water in a hand and look at it.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. More tears sprung from his eyes.

"Make it stop." he said. Tomoyo cast him an indifferent glance and the air was still again. All was quiet except for Eriol's laboured breathing. Tears continued to fall.

"Tell me why you are crying." Tomoyo said.

"Your sadness, your grief and your hurt. I felt them and…it was just too much." Eriol said. She turned and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm happy. There's nothing to be sad about." she said. Eriol went and sat next to her, with a wry smile.

"Why do you lie to yourself like that, Tomoyo?" he asked. She looked at him, confused.

"Like what?" she asked.

"You surround yourself in this fantasy world, but you aren't happy." he said. Tomoyo stood and took a few steps away from him.

"I'm happy." Tomoyo said, as if trying to convince herself. Eriol stood, too.

"Come home, Tomoyo. There's nothing for you here." he said.

"I don't want to go back! Don't take me back there!" Tomoyo shouted. "There's no pain, no loneliness here. I'm happy because nothing can hurt me."

"Come home." Eriol repeated, holding out his hand. She backed away.

"Stay here, then. We can both be happy. I know you feel as I do." Tomoyo pleaded. He walked closer.

"That as it may be, but I can't. We can't stay here. Everyone will be sad. Sakura will be sad." Eriol said. She flinched.

"Sakura doesn't care about me! Why should I care?" Tomoyo shouted. She wiped her eyes. "It hurts outside. So sad it is in reality. No just me, but all the people of the world are sad." Eriol shook his head.

"There is happiness as well." he said. She laughed, bitterly.

"Only for Sakura." Tomoyo shook her head. She gestured to the sea and the water became a field of flowers. "Isn't it beautiful? Why would I want to leave this place?" she asked. He extended his hand further.

"This is a lonely place. You are alone here." Eriol stated.

"Then stay with me." Eriol was tempted, but he knew this was only a fantasy. "I don't want to be alone." He shook his head.

"You're not alone. I'm here. I can save you, I can take you away from here." he said. Tomoyo lowered her head.

"You'll stay with me?" she asked.

"I will." She looked up. Tomoyo reached for his hand, but hesitated. Finally, she clasped it in her own.

"Then take me home."

~~~

Eriol opened his eyes. Shining amethyst eyes stared back at him. Tomoyo noticed their closeness and blushed. He pulled away and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, tiredly. Even though he had had a goodnight's sleep, now he was incredibly tired. He was startled to find tears on his face. Tomoyo placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Eriol-kun."  Tomoyo said, gratitude showing through her eyes.

"Are you…alright now?" Eriol asked.

"I think so."  Tomoyo looked away. "I'm glad you came for me. You're a good friend" Eriol smiled, bitterly. 'A friend.'

"Don't worry about it." Eriol said. She looked up into his eyes. She saw relief and…some other emotion Tomoyo couldn't find a name for. It scared her, a little. She got up off the bed and stretched. Eriol started to get up, too, but Tomoyo stopped him by putting her hand on his arm.

"You're tired, I can tell. Just get some rest, okay?" she told him. Without waiting for a reply, Tomoyo left the room and closed the door. Eriol smiled to himself and lay back down. The moment he closed his eyes, he fell into sleep.

~~~

Tomoyo looked at the dress she was wearing and noticed it wasn't her own. She looked around Eriol's house, touching things. 'How would I have lived without this world?' Tomoyo asked herself.

"TOMOYO-CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" rang a female voice loudly throughout the hallways. Before Tomoyo could turned around in the direction of the voice, she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"N-Nakuru-chan." Tomoyo gasped. "I-I think need to breathe n-now." Nakuru laughed and hastily let her go from her famous deathgrip.

"Gomenne, Tomoyo-chan. Are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat." Nakuru said, bouncing into the kitchen. Spinel landed on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"You'd better watched out for her cooking." Spinel said, not-so-quietly into her ear. Tomoyo giggled and walked into the kitchen. Nakuru glared at Spinel.

"I heard that Suppi! Why are so mean to me?" Nakuru sobbed. Tomoyo walked next to Nakuru and patted her back.

"I'm sure your cooking is fine. Can I help you with it?" Tomoyo asked. Nakuru immediately lit up and stuck out her tongue at Spinel.

"See? Tomoyo-chan likes my cooking! She's the only nice one in this house!" she said. Tomoyo sat down at the table and Nakuru joined her shortly after. "Are you alright now?" she asked, worried. Tomoyo nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks to Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said.

"I was so worried about you. So was Eriol. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset." Nakuru told the younger girl.

"I'm glad to be friends with such a person as him." Tomoyo said.

"Just friends?" Nakuru asked, questioningly. Before Tomoyo could ask what she meant, the clock chimed and she looked at it.

"Uh oh." Tomoyo muttered. Nakuru and Spinel turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Spinel asked. Tomoyo looked at them, nervously.

"Does anyone even know I'm here?" she asked. Nakuru and Spinel looked at her as she sweatdropped.

"Don't worry. Master informed your mother about you staying here." Spinel said. Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"I'd better call her now, anyway." she said, standing up.

"Daidouji-san is on a business trip." Spinel said.

"Oh." Tomoyo said and sat down again. Nakuru suddenly stood up and pulled Tomoyo up with her.

"Come on! Let's make something for you to eat." Nakuru said, taking her to the kitchen. Nakuru donned a frilly red apron. Tomoyo giggled and donned a white one.

Another chapter done! I'm not sure if it is nearing the end or not, but I guess we'll have to see! Please review!


	10. Almost

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any characters used in this fanfiction, except Kagi and Kiri. You'd think I've told you enough times already. Don't sue me!

I'm a slow writer. I've got homework. Sorry for delays or anything, but school is hard or more like, I'm lazy. Sorry if Eriol or Tomoyo or any of the characters are OOC. Please tell me if they are, too. They're all about eighteen in this fic.

Kagi walked up nervously to the Daidouji residence and rang the doorbell of the house. He was planning to go out with Tomoyo that day, like a date. Of course he was nervous. The door opened and Kiri bowed.

"Moriato-san. How may I be of service?" she asked. Kagi also bowed.

"Is Tomoyo-chan home?" he asked.

"Gomen nasai. Mistress Tomoyo isn't home right now." she answered. Kagi put on a sad look.

"Did she go out?" Kagi asked. Kiri shook her head.

"She didn't go out this morning. She hadn't been home since yesterday afternoon, actually. Mistress Daidouji assured us that she was safe. No one but her knows of young Tomoyo's whereabouts." she informed him. Kagi frowned.

"May I speak with Daidouji-san?" he asked.

"Gomen. Mistress Daidouji isn't here, though I think she said Tomoyo-chan was staying with a friend." Kiri said, thoughtfully. Kagi bowed.

"Arigatoo." he said and left. As he was walking from Tomoyo's house, he thought about what the maid had told him. 'Staying at a friend's house? It couldn't be Sakura. Maybe Eriol-kun knows.' Kagi thought and headed in the direction of his house. It took him only a few minutes to walk to Eriol's house. He knew a shortcut to it, so he didn't have to walk all those blocks there. He walked up the front footpath towards the entrance to the Hiiragizawa house. His home was large, larger than Tomoyo's home. The front garden was something to marvel about as well. Kagi shook his head, in wonder.

'How does a teenage boy and his cousin afford a house like this?' Kagi thought as he knocked on the door. He waited to be admitted.

~~~

Tomoyo had been reading one of the books from Eriol's library, when she heard someone knock on the door. Tomoyo frowned and put down her book. 'I was just getting started, too.' she thought as she got up. Nakuru was taking a nap and Spinel couldn't really answer the door. Eriol was still asleep and she didn't dare wake him up. As Tomoyo walked to the door, the thought never crossed her mind that the person at the door could be Rika or Chiharu or some girl from school. The thought that if Tomoyo were seen opening the door at Hiiragizawa's house, she would be the topic of gossip for months on end never crossed her mind, either.

~~~

The door opened and to Kagi's utmost surprise, it was Tomoyo who had opened it.

"Oh, Konnichiwa Ka-kun." Tomoyo greeted. Kagi just stared at her, mouth open.

"T-T-Tomoyo!? Where's Eriol-kun!?" Kagi asked, finally. Tomoyo smiled.

"He's still sleeping. Tired, I guess." she said.

"What are you doing here!? At Eriol's house!? In Akizuki-chan's clothes!?" Kagi asked.

"How did you know these were Nakuru-chan's clothes?" Tomoyo asked, curiously.

"I saw her wear them once." he said. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I stayed over here, last night." Tomoyo said. Kagi's eyes bulged.

"How-how could you have done such a thing!?" Kagi asked. Tomoyo finally realised what Kagi must of thought and nearly burst out laughing. She heard footsteps and Eriol came up behind her.

"Eh? Kagi-san? What are you doing here?" Eriol asked, sleepily. His hair was messed and his shirt was half-undone. He wasn't wearing his glasses, either. Tomoyo looked at him and blushed. She looked away and forced her blush to retreat. 'He looks kind of…cute.' Tomoyo thought. She mentally slapped herself and pushed that thought FAR away into the corners of her mind.

"What are you doing up?" Tomoyo asked, "I thought I told you to sleep." Eriol grinned.

"I heard shouting outside. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep again, so I just got up." he said, shrugging. Kagi was glaring at Eriol and Tomoyo was forced, yet again, to stifle her laughter. Kagi went up to a confused Eriol and grabbed his collar. They were both of the same height, so Kagi couldn't glare down at him.

"I'm going to kill you, you *censored!***" Kagi growled. Eriol was still looking at him, bemused. At that time, Tomoyo was leaning against the doorframe for support, as her laughter shook her body. Both men looked at her as if she had gone mad. It took a while for her to calm down, but eventually she did.**

"It's not what you think!" Tomoyo told Kagi and burst out laughing. She leaned over and whispered into Kagi's ear, explaining why she was at Eriol's house. Kagi's expression turned from fierce to embarrassed. Tomoyo pulled back, giggling. His face was red and bowed towards Eriol.

"I apologise for my behavior. I assumed something, but Tomoyo has set me rights." Kagi said. Eriol was still confused.

"You're forgiven, I guess. Why don't we go inside? I think I'm still confused." Eriol admitted. They walked inside and sat at the table in the kitchen. "Can you explain what caused our dear Tomoyo-san to burst into fits of laughter outside?" Eriol asked Kagi. His face was still flaming and he refused to answer. Tomoyo pulled Eriol down to her level and whispered in his ear. When she had finished, Eriol burst out laughing and so did Tomoyo. Kagi grew redder.

"Shut up!" he said, angrily. This only made them laugh more.

~~~

Eriol, Tomoyo and Kagi had decided to go for a walk. They had passed many people and even a person who sold balloons. Eriol had snuck away and bought a balloon for Tomoyo.

"A balloon? I'm not a kid anymore, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said, when he had handed her the balloon.

"Don't tell me you don't like balloons?" Eriol shrugged. "I'm sure I can find someone who is more appreciative of it." Eriol said, trying to take the balloon off Tomoyo. She moved out of his reach and grinned.

"I never said I didn't want it!" she retorted. Eriol grinned. They continued walking, Tomoyo between the two boys. Kagi later went to a flower stall and purchased a long-stemmed red rose while Tomoyo and Eriol were preoccupied. Her handed the rose over to Tomoyo with a bow.

"For you, milady." Kagi said. She accepted the rose with a laugh.

"You two spoil me so much." Tomoyo said.

"Well, if you want us to stop…" Kagi trailed off.

"Hey I never said anything like that!" Tomoyo said. She laughed, placing an affectionate hand on each of the boys' arms. "You two are so sweet, sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Eriol questioned. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and smiled.

~~~

A week had passed and Tomoyo was over at Kagi's house with Eriol. They were sitting in the living room. Tomoyo sat at the couch, Kagi in one of the chairs of the room and Eriol was sitting on the panel below the window, looking out it. Tomoyo flopped onto the couch and sighed.

"I'm bored." Tomoyo said.

"Whining doesn't suit you." Eriol said, not turning from the window. Tomoyo giggled.

"Guess I was whining, wasn't I?" she said. Kagi nodded his head, mock solemnly. Tomoyo sat up and looked around the room. "No offence, but this room is pretty plain." Kagi looked around the room and shrugged.

"I guess it kind of is. I'm not really into room design. Practically any designing, actually." Kagi said. Eriol turned and looked at Tomoyo. Her hands were practically twitching to do something with the room.

"Well, if you want designing of any kind, just ask Tomoyo-san." Eriol suggested. Tomoyo looked at him and he winked. 'He knows me too well.' she thought. Kagi smiled, strangely.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. Why don't you come over sometime and help design this room?"

"Why don't I try now? It's not as if I have any thing to do now." Tomoyo said. She stood up and walked around the room, examining the walls. Eriol smiled to himself.

~Heh, unlike Tomoyo, I have no designing experience at all. Not very colour coordinated, either.~

~~~

The very next day, Kagi had bought all the paints Tomoyo had suggested and moved most of the furniture from the room. Now he was just waiting the arrival of Tomoyo and Eriol. 'Hopefully not together.' he thought, privately. The doorbell rang and Kagi stood to answer it.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu." Eriol greeted. Kagi looked momentarily dismayed. He would preferred some time with just Tomoyo. Maybe he would have summed up the courage to ask her out, then.

"Ohayoo. Come in." Kagi said. Eriol removed his shoes and was about to walk in, until her heard a voice.

"Chotto matte, Eriol-kun, Ka-kun." Tomoyo called and ran towards them. She smiled, genuinely. "Ohayoo." Both the men smiled in return.

"Ohayoo." they said, together. All of them walked inside and into the plain room.

"Let's just get started, okay?" Tomoyo suggested. Kagi nodded. They were only wearing some old clothes. Tomoyo dressed in overalls and a plain T-shirt. Kagi dressed in a brown shirt and cream pants. Eriol was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"You two start first. I'll go make some tea." Kagi said and walked from the room. Tomoyo and Eriol bent to look at the colours of the paints.

"I think this cream colour would be nice. And maybe dark green on those two walls?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Hai. That would look good. Let's get started. I'll do this wall, while you start with the ceiling, I think." Eriol suggested. Tomoyo nodded and unfolded a step-up ladder. She placed the bucket and brush on a shelf next to her. Opening up the can, she stirred it using a wooded stick. Slowly, she dipped in her brush in the creamy colour and scraped the excess against the sides of the can. Reaching up, she started to paint. Eriol was watching her, as she painted, a tender expression on his face. He noticed she wore her expression of concentration. He loved how she took her time with everything, not rushing, but doing the best job as she could. He also noticed that, slowly, she was painting towards the middle of the ceiling. Her other hand was wet from paint and she was slowly losing her grip on the ladder. With a small cry, she fell. Quick as anything, Eriol was over by the ladder and caught her in his arms.

"Baka." Eriol said, eyes concerned, "Be careful." Tomoyo couldn't think. Usually, she would come up with some pert reply, but she couldn't. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak and she couldn't think. All she could think about was how his arms felt so comforting around her, how beautiful his eyes were and how close their faces were from touching. She started to panic as his beautiful face, inched closer and closer. She could feel his hot breath against her mouth and it sent shivers down her spine. Loud footsteps approaching brought the two back to reality. Eriol dropped her on her feet. Kagi entered, looking at them, curiously. Tomoyo was blushing like mad.

"Something wrong?" Kagi asked. Tomoyo shook her head, hastily.

"I'm fine. I think I just need a drink." Tomoyo said and walked past him towards the kitchen. As she brushed past him, Kagi felt curiosity flare up in him. He looked at Eriol, suspiciously, but he had already started to paint again.

"What happened?" Kagi asked. Eriol looked at him.

"Nothing. Aren't you going to help?" Kagi sighed. Knowing Eriol, he knew that Eriol wouldn't share something unless he wanted to. He dropped the subject and got to work.

~~~

Tomoyo clutched her shivering hands around her mug. She had never been that close to a man before. She tried to convince herself that what she was feeling was just an aftereffect of Eriol trying to kiss her, but she knew it probably wasn't. She tried to convince herself that Eriol only tried to kiss her because it was a 'spur of the moment' action, but she knew that probably wasn't right, either. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Best to ponder it later, when I'm alone. Tomoyo stood and left to join the others. Little did she know, she was being spied on by a pair of brown eyes…

~~~

"I knew it, Suppi-chan! They are just meant to be together!" Nakuru whispered, excitedly. Spinel popped out of her handbag.

"It's SPINEL, not SUPPI!" Spinel admonished. Nakuru hit him playfully over the head.

"Don't be a spoilsport." Spinel rubbed his head with a paw.

"What makes you think they're 'meant to be'?" Spinel asked, changing the subject.

"Didn't you see the expression on her face after master tried to kiss her? It was the same one that master wore when he found out he loved Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru said, excitedly. Spinel shuddered, remembering. When Eriol had found out he was in love, he had been in denial for weeks. Staring into space at odd times, seclusion and freaky smiles for no apparent reason were common, then. Frankly, it was scary, but he guessed love was like that.

"So? She's in denial." Spinel said. Nakuru hit him over the head again.

"Baka! Denial is one of the first signs of falling in love!" she said.

"And you would know, how?" Spinel asked. Nakuru went starry-eyed.

"It's how I felt when I first met To-ya!" she said, dreamily. Spinel sweatdropped.

"Somehow, I think you skipped the denial part..." he said. Nakuru hit him again.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?" Spinel shouted. Nakuru covered his face with her hand.

"Shh." she shushed, putting a finger to her lips.

~~~

Eriol looked up.

"Did you hear something?" he asked the other two. They both looked at him and shook their heads. "Must be imagining things." he said and they got back to work.

~~~

"We need to get rid of that Moriato-kun. He's the one keeping master from his happiness!" Nakuru said. Spinel sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Daidouji-san doesn't like master like that?"  Spinel asked.

"Who wouldn't like master? He's smart, talented, likes music and polite. Not to mention adorably kawaii!" Nakuru said, ticking the things off her fingers.

"Who knows? For all we know, she could love Moriato-san." Spinel shrugged.

"Then master would be heartbroken yet again." Nakuru said, sadly. Spinel nodded. "We should question her!" Nakuru decided. Spinel sweatdropped.

"What would you say? 'Tomoyo-san, are you in love with master?'" he asked, incredulous.

"Why not?" Nakuru whined.

"Don't ask so bluntly! Take it slow and do it subtly." Spinel advised. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm even trying to help you set master up with Daidouji-san." Nakuru pouted.

"You don't think they go well together?" she asked. The other guardian sighed.

"I just don't want another broken-hearted master yo." Spinel said.

"We'll just have to wait for the right time to ask, I guess."

~~~

Finishing up the painting, they three of them stepped back to have a look at their work. A cream colour and green were painted on the walls and gave it a cozy sort of look. Kagi put his arm around Tomoyo and Eriol's shoulders.

"We did a good job, ne?" he said to the both of them. Tomoyo's eyes gave a mischievous sparkle.

"Watashi-tachi{we}? I only remember Eriol-kun and I working here. Not to mention, I did all the designing." Tomoyo said. Kagi raised an eyebrow. He started to walk towards her, making her back away nervously. Eriol followed behind, smirking.

"Honto?" Kagi asked, when had her back against a wall. She grinned, evilly, up at him.

"Honto." Tomoyo said. Quickly, she grabbed the paint bucket from behind her. Only a little green paint was left inside, but it was enough. Splashing it onto Kagi, she ran past him. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and dragged him away. Eriol and Tomoyo were laughing, as Kagi chased them around. Finally, Eriol and Tomoyo ended up outside. "Do you think we've lost him?" Tomoyo asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. She looked so beautiful to Eriol just then. Before he could answer, he sensed Kagi's presence above them, but it was too late. A shower of cream paint fell on them, cool over their skin. They looked up to see Kagi's grinning face.

~~~

Eriol and Tomoyo had tried to clean themselves up as much as possible, but the paint was still very evident on their clothes and in their hair. Kagi had changed from his clothes, already. Tomoyo sighed.

"I need to go home and have a nice long bath." Tomoyo said, running a hand through her hair. Eriol nodded in agreement. She stood. "I'd better get back. Okaa-san will be wishing for me to be home for dinner." she said. The trio walked to the door.

"Me, too. Nakuru will probably want me to cook, again." Eriol said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kagi asked Tomoyo. She shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine. You should start to cook your own dinner. I'll be with Eriol-kun, so nothing bad should happen." Tomoyo reassured him. Kagi glared at Eriol, jealously, but Tomoyo didn't seem to notice.

"Ja." Kagi said.

"Ja ne." Tomoyo replied.

"Ja ne." Eriol said and they started to walk to Tomoyo's. "School going to start up next week." Eriol stated.

"Hai. It will be nice to be back at school." Tomoyo said.

"Sakura-san and Li-kun will be back, too." Eriol also stated in his quiet voice. She remained quiet. "Will you be alright?" he asked, concern lining his words. Tomoyo put her hand behind her head and looked up at the sky.

"Wakarimasen, Eriol-kun. Wakarimasen. Demo, I guess we'll just have wait and see." Tomoyo said. Eriol glanced at her. "I think I'll be able to handle seeing Sakura-chan again. You'll be with me, ne?" she asked. Slight pleading was noticeable in her voice.

"Of course. I'll be here for you when you need me. How about you?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo turned and looked at him.

"Definitely. Pinky promise?" she asked, holding up her pinky. Eriol smiled, slightly at her childishness. He entwined her pinky with his own.

"I promise." Tomoyo giggled and they continued to walk. Reaching her house, Tomoyo turned to Eriol.

"Sayonara, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Sayonara." Eriol replied. She walked into her house. "My amai{adj. sweet}Tomoyo." He walked away with a smile upon his face.

Boring chapter! Ugh, I need inspiration! I'm currently writing yet another E+T fic {aren't you getting sick of them? I don't think I am.}. I tried to make it more serious and realistic. I might be slow in updating now, but please bear with me. Please review, minna-san!!!


	11. Return

Disclaimer: Same as always. Check the other chapters in you want proof of my non-ownership.

Tomoyo was trying to write in her diary. She decided to write about the painting session at Kagi's house first:

_Dear diary,_

_                I was at Kagi-kun's home today to do the painting project on his living room. It looks so much nicer now and less plain. I really enjoyed doing that painting with Eriol-kun and Kagi-kun._

_Sakura is coming back to Tomoeda, soon with Li-kun. I wonder how she's doing? I'm not sure if I'm over her yet. Eriol-kun seems worried about me. Do I still love Sakura-chan? Of course I love her as a friend, but as something more? I don't know._

_I wonder if Kagi-kun ever suspects us being more than we seem? We certainly haven't told him about Clow Reed or the cards, but will we ever?_

_At Kagi-kun's home today, something strange happened. I was painting the ceiling and my hand slipped from the ladder. Luckily, Eriol-kun caught me before I hit the ground, but I guess being Clow Reed's reincarnation has its advantages. But, as he was holding me, I think he tried to kiss me. Oh no, I can still remember how close he was. I could feel his breath against my lips. I'm blushing just thinking about it._

Tomoyo was indeed blushing. Then she remembered the time he had actually kissed her. 'Baka! You shouldn't be thinking like that!' Tomoyo scolded herself.

What he did had a strange affect on me. I felt but Eriol-kun's my friend. That feeling is natural, ne? I sure hope so, or I'll have some serious issues to work out. Oh well, I might as well leave it here. Maybe something interesting will happen tomorrow?

Tomoyo

~~~

Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito and Kagi were at the airport, waiting for the arrival of Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo was constantly moving, straining every now and then to see over the crowd to see if she could spot them. Tomoyo was trembling in…what? Apprehension? Fear? She clenched her hand into a fist. Noticing this, Kagi took her hand in his own and squeezed it, softly. She smiled and him, gratefully. Finally, Sakura and Syaoran emerged from the terminal. Tomoyo's heart leapt up in excitement. Upon seeing them, Sakura ran over.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura called. Tomoyo ran towards her, too.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo called out. They caught each other in a hug, tears dripping from Sakura's eyes. Tomoyo's eyes remained dry. The men approached and the girls pulled apart.

"I missed you so much, Tomoyo-chan! I have so much to tell you!" Sakura exclaimed, hastily brushing the tears from her eyes.

"So you're finally back, kaijuu. Too bad the gaki is back, too. You should have ditched him." Touya said.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura scolded.

"It's nice to see you, Li-san. I hope Sakura-san's innocence is still in tact." Eriol said, with a smirk. Syaoran glared, cheeks burning. He took a menacing step towards Eriol, who was just stood, smiling. Kagi quickly stepped between them, trying to keep the violence minimal.

"Hey, baka gaijin. I don't want any comments on Sakura's innocence, okay?" Touya said.

"Nani? What did he mean, Yukito-kun?" Sakura asked, a confused expression on her face. Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a glare and he promptly shut up.

"I don't think he meant anything, Sakura-chan." Yukito said. "Let's go to your house and talk, okay?" Everyone agreed and they made their way out of the airport, luggage being carried by the men.

~~~

"How are you feeling, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo turned, slightly surprised. She had been daydreaming. A smile lit her face. They were at Sakura's house and were drinking tea in the dining room. Fujitaka was working. Kero was currently upstairs in Sakura's room, with shortcake.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo answered. Sakura smiled, happily.

"That's good. How was your holiday?" she asked.

"Nothing very interesting happened. I spent a lot of my time with Eriol-kun and Ka-kun." Tomoyo answered. She sipped her tea, delicately.

"Spending lots of time with your boyfriends, ne?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"Boyfriends? I thought it was customary to only have one." she said. "Anyway, how was your holiday? Did the Li Clan approve of your engagement to their Clan leader?" Tomoyo asked, curiously. Sakura blushed, rosily and laughed.

"Li-sama seems to like me well enough. She didn't seem surprised when Syaoran finally announced our engagement." Sakura laughed, again. "It took a long time for Syaoran-kun to finally tell his family. His sisters practically tackled him when they heard." she said and Tomoyo joined in her laughter. Tomoyo lowered her voice.

"What about the Elders?" Tomoyo asked, casting a glance to Kagi, who was trying to keep Syaoran from strangling Eriol. Sakura followed her glance and nodded.

"They approved, strangely. Maybe they would are starting to like me?" Sakura said, thoughtfully. Tomoyo shrugged and kept the fact of the Sakura cards might have been a factor, to herself. Sakura's face suddenly looked shocked.

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan! You're very sneaky for changing the subject like that." she exclaimed. She looked over to where the men were arguing. Or more Syaoran and Touya were trying to get to Eriol and kill him. Sakura turned back to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, thoughtfully, "Do you know why Eriol-kun had to borrow magic from me? He borrowed quite a bit." Tomoyo dropped her teacup, suddenly. She leaned forward.

"When was this?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura tried to remember.

"I think about a week and a half ago. Naze?"

'A week and a half ago… About the time I…'

"Tomoyo-san!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo looked at her. "You were looking into space again."

"Gomen. Daydreaming." Tomoyo said, with a smile. Sakura stayed silent, but was suspicious.

~~~

"You better not have done anything to Tomoyo-san." Syaoran warned.

"Yeah, gaijin. She's like a sister to me. Stay away from Tomoyo-chan. You too, Moriato." Touya added.

"I did nothing." Eriol said.

"Good, because I would have hated to come and kill Moriato, too." Syaoran said. Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it that you think I am the most likely to do something?" he inquired, innocently. Syaoran made a disgusted noise.

"Don't try to sound innocent." Syaoran retorted. Kagi tried to smother his laughter, but it didn't seem to work well. Eriol tried to look innocent. "Don't try to look innocent, either."

"Then what would you like me to do? Walk around with my teeth bared?" Eriol asked.

"Preferably, yes, you baka vampire." Syaoran replied.

"Vampire? I have noticed that Eriol-kun is remarkably pale…" Kagi noted. Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Kagi backed away.

"Of course." he said, sweatdropping.

"Wimp." Syaoran muttered. Syaoran was swearing in Mandarin under his breath. Eriol shook his head.

"My, my. What bad language you have learnt. I should wash your mouth out in soap." Eriol admonished.

"I'd like to see you try." Syaoran said, calmly sipping his tea.

"Or would you prefer if Sakura did it? I'm sure she could find some other ways to wash your mouth." Syaoran spluttered and stood in his fighter stance.

"Shut up, you hentai!" he yelled.

"Even your Japanese has improved." Eriol stated. Syaoran started to make his way to punch Eriol, who just sat there calmly.

"Hey! What did I say about comments on Sakura-chan!?" Touya said.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-san. You should stop now. I'm not sure I'll be able to restrain Syaoran-kun and To-ya." Yukito murmured, biting into his tenth piece of chocolate cake.

"It's okay. Having Syao-chan and To-ya chase me just proves my theory."

"What?" Yukito asked.

"They're just in love with me."

Bam!

~~~

"Ne, Eriol-kun. You were really asking for it. Luckily, Kinomoto-chan took pity on you and got them to stop."

Eriol, Kagi and Tomoyo were walking home from Sakura's house, Eriol sporting a red mark on his cheekbone that was quickly turning into a bruise. Eriol turned to Kagi.

"I could have stopped them." Eriol retorted. Kagi raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "Anyway, a bruise on my cheek just makes me looks more dashing. Don't you agree, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked her.

"Ano…"

"Well?"

"Ano…"

"Hey, just tell me already."

"Not any more dashing than you already are?" Tomoyo said, uncertainly. Tomoyo felt like hitting her head against a wall after seeing Eriol's sly grin.

"You think I'm handsome, do you?" he asked, an evil twinkle in his eye.

"I never said anything like that." she retorted. Truthfully, she knew how pretty Eriol was, more than some girls, in fact. Heck, both her friends were bishounen. Not that she'd admit that anytime soon. Eriol pouted.

"You wound me. I can feel the ice shards puncturing my heart now." he said.

"Courtesy of our little Ice Princess here." Kagi added. Tomoyo laughed.

"Since when am I yours?" she asked

"Since I claimed your property two weeks before." Kagi answered.

"That was in 'Monopoly'." Tomoyo stated. Kagi shrugged.

"I know." They all laughed.

"Why didn't you help me when Li-kun and Kinomoto-san were hurting me?" Eriol asked, after they were silent again. Tomoyo pursed her lips, adorably.

"I think you deserved it. Especially after you called them 'Syao-chan' and 'To-ya'." Tomoyo said. Eriol pouted, again.

"But those names were kawaii! You can't tell me those names weren't kawaii." he objected. Tomoyo smiled to herself.

"Hai, hai. Kawaii desu." she admitted, "But you also said they loved you."

"Hey, who wouldn't love me?" Eriol defended. Kagi looked thoughtful.

"Well-"

"I didn't say to list them." Eriol interrupted. They reached Kagi's house. Eriol and Tomoyo bid her goodbye and continued on their way. Silence reigned for a moment or two, but it was a comfortable silence. "How are you feeling?" Eriol asked, softly.

"I'm fine, I guess. My emotions are a bit of a jumble. I'm happy to see her, of course, but I'm sad to see her, too. Do you understand what I'm talking about?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I do." Eriol answered, "You are happy to see her, because, well, she's Sakura-san. The one you love. On the other hand, you know now that you will go through a lot of pain seeing her with my cute little descendant."

"You're right." Tomoyo said, nodding, "You always are."

"Not always." Eriol stated. Tomoyo smiled, suddenly and walked closer to Eriol. She linked their arms together and leant her head against his shoulder. Eriol felt like blushing at that moment, but suppressed it.

"How much do you think Kagi-kun suspects about us?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol had trouble finding his voice.

"Probably a lot. We are strange people." he said, after a moment's pause.

"You mean, you are a strange person. I'm as ordinary as a stone." she said. They stopped outside Tomoyo's house and separated.

"You were never ordinary and never will be." Eriol said. His eyes seemed darker than usual. Tomoyo didn't think she liked where this was going.

"Ja ne, Eriol-kun. I'll see you at school on Monday. I hope your bruise heals up soon." Tomoyo said. A slow smile appeared on Eriol's face. He put a fingertip to his bruise. Faint light flashed for a moment and was then gone, as was the bruise. Tomoyo pouted. "That's cheating."

"Un," he leant forward slowly and Tomoyo moved back, slightly. His smile grew and he kissed her cheek. "Ja ne." He walked away, quickly, leaving a stunned Tomoyo standing with her hand against her cheek.

~~~  
  


"Ohayoo!" Sakura greeted, cheerfully. Everyone in the classroom looked up in surprise. Sakura was early for once. Tomoyo followed in after her.

"Ohayoo." she greeted. People returned their greetings and returned to their conversations. Sakura bounced over to Syaoran and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Ohayoo, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, without a stutter. Eriol looked at him with a raised eyebrow, while Kagi and Tomoyo stifled their laughs. Before another word could be spoken, the teacher walked in and commenced the class.

~~~

Tomoyo was the last person in the classroom. Sakura and Syaoran had already left after Tomoyo had insisted. She had been finishing of the extra class work she had gotten for her extracurricular activities. Tomoyo leant back in her chair, stretching out her cramped muscles. She didn't notice that someone was watching her from outside the classroom.

'She's so beautiful. I…I have to tell her!' Kagi thought. 'Especially since this is my chance, when Eriol-kun isn't around. Maybe I have a better chance if I tell her first.' Kagi took a deep breath and walked into the classroom and closed the door behind him. Tomoyo turned her gaze to him and smiled.

"Ka-kun. I didn't know you were still here." Tomoyo said. Kagi's heart was beating erratically in his chest.

"T-Tomoyo-chan." he said.

"Nani?" He swallowed hard.

"I, uh…have something to tell you. I-I…" Kagi swallowed, again. "Would you… I-I"

"What is it, Ka-kun?" she asked, her eyes questioning.

"I-I…lo-" The door of the classroom slid open.

"Kagi-san, I didn't know you were still here." Eriol said, walking inside the classroom. Kagi gaped. 'I was so close!' he thought. Tomoyo smiled at Eriol.

"Ne, Eriol-kun. I just finished, so we can go now." she told him. Tomoyo looked back at Kagi, who was almost sobbing over his bad luck. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked. Eriol's eyes glanced at Kagi. 'Damn, busted.'

"It's nothing, Tomoyo-chan. I'll tell you so other time." Kagi said.

"Okay. Let's go then, ne?"

~~~

"Moshi moshi. Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."

"Ooo, Tomoyo-chan! I haven't heard from you in ages!" Tomoyo smiled into the receiver.

"Nakuru-chan, it's nice to hear from you, too. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Spinel is being no fun and Master is moping again."

"Moping again? What do you mean? He seemed fine at school today." Tomoyo said. Nakuru paused and lowered her voice.

"I think master likes a girl." Tomoyo felt a little strange.

"Honto? Who?" Nakuru couldn't detect an emotion in her voice.

"I don't know, but he's always daydreaming and sometimes he wears this really goofy smile." Tomoyo giggled.

"It's hard imagining the great reincarnation of Clow Reed smitten with a girl."

"Maybe, but master is still master."

"I know."

"Ooo! I wonder if she's pretty?" Nakuru squealed. They both giggled. "I think master needs a girlfriend, anyway. He must be really lonely sometimes."

"He has you and Spinel, though."

"Hai, demo…"

"Don't worry. If things don't work out with Eriol's crush, I'll be here." It was Nakuru's turn to smile into the receiver.

"I'm glad. What about you, Tomoyo-chan? Got any boys you like?" Nakuru asked.

"Well, I…"

"Ruby Moon. Are you still bothering Kinomoto Touya on the phone?" Tomoyo giggled as she heard Eriol's voice in the background.

"No, no! I'm talking to someone else now." Nakuru said.

"Is it another one of your 'pretty boys', Nakuru? You know, our phone bill is getting pretty high." Eriol said. Tomoyo suppressed another giggle.

"Demo, this phone call was important. I needed to talk to Tomoyo-chan, it's hard living with no females, you know."

"Technically, you're not female, Ruby Moon. Let me talk to Tomoyo-san for a while."

"Demo…!"

"You have been on the phone for very long, already."

"Alright, don't take too long. You know, our phone bill is getting pretty high…" Nakuru repeated. Tomoyo heard a slight rustling through the phone. Tomoyo laughed.

"Tomoyo-san?"

"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said, her voice cheerful. There was silence for a moment.

"What were you and Ruby Moon talking about?" Eriol asked, curiously. Tomoyo laughed, yet again.

"Just girl-talk." she answered, mysteriously.

"What sort of girl-talk?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing you should worry about. Not really, anyway."

"Hmm." Eriol paused, again. "Do you know what Kagi-san was trying to tell you before?"

"No, I don't. He seemed really nervous, too. Stuttering, blushing and sweating. I've never seen him like that before." Tomoyo said.

"Hmm." Eriol said, again. Tomoyo sighed.

"Is that all you can say? Hmm?" Eriol laughed, softly, making Tomoyo smile.

"Do you still have the music box I gave you?" he asked.

"Un. I still listen to it, sometimes. I even keep your handkerchief in there."

"You don't have to keep that, if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. It reminds me of that day…when we became friends."

"I remember." Tomoyo hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether she should say something or not.

"Sakura-chan…she told me you borrowed magic from her over the holidays."

"Hai…I did."

"You used it to save me, didn't you?" Tomoyo's tone was faintly accusing.

"Hai."

Silence.

"Don't tell Sakura-chan. I don't want her to be worried or upset. She'll be sad. I don't want to make anyone sad."

"Alright, I won't."

"Arigatoo."

"Do you…still love Sakura-san?" Eriol asked, timidly. Tomoyo sighed.

"Part of me will always love her and I guess that's unavoidable. Demo…"

"Demo?" Eriol encouraged.

"I think I can love someone else. I think I will be able to."

"That's good." Tomoyo grinned wickedly into the phone.

"Say, Eriol-kun, have you got any girls you like? Any crushes right now?"

"T-Tomoyo-san!" She laughed.

"Come on, you can tell me. Is she pretty?"

"Very pretty."

"Oh, you do like someone! Do I know her?" Eriol paused.

"You could say that." Tomoyo's patience was wearing down.

"Just tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Tomoyo sighed, in defeat.

"Fine, but you have to tell me eventually. Then I can play matchmaker."

"I'll tell you…one day."

"Tee hee. I'm glad."

"I'd better get going now. Sayonara, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo smiled.

"Sayonara, Eriol-kun." Eriol hung up and Tomoyo could hear the tone. Placing the phone back in its place, Tomoyo lay down on her bed.

'So Eriol-kun likes someone. A pretty girl that I might know. Oh, I wonder who could it be?'

I kind of have writer's block on this fic. Ugh, my worst enemy. Don't worry, I'll try to write up a suitable ending for this fic. 'The Girl I Want' will be coming to a close, soon. THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED THIS FANFICTION! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST! Arigatoo! Ja ne!


	12. First love

Disclaimer: Same as always. Check the other chapters in you want proof of my non-ownership.

"Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo looked up from her book. She had been lying on the bed with her stomach against the mattress reading a book Spinel had lent her. The week had passed relatively quickly and Tomoyo found how much she had missed Sakura and Syaoran's company. Sakura was her best friend and was the only one she could talk to about girl things, though she frequently skirted the subject of boyfriends. Syaoran was like her brother. He seemed to like to glare at any boys that showed an interest in her, amusing her greatly.

"Come in." Tomoyo said. Kiri opened the door and bowed.

"A boy came by and dropped off a package, Tomoyo-sama." Kiri told her. Tomoyo looked surprised.

"Honto?" She looked at her watch. "But it's so late already! I wonder what it is?" Tomoyo got up from her bed and padded softly down the stairs. Upon reaching the foyer, a long, flat package was awaiting her. Puzzled, she carried it up to her room, finding it quite light. Tomoyo lay it on her desk and undid the pretty ribbon that tied the box shut. Casting the plain white ribbon aside, she lifted the cover with anticipation. A fragrant smell hit her nose and she gasped in surprise. A bunch of long-stemmed white roses lay in the box, just beginning to open. Tomoyo stared at them in bewilderment.

'Who would send her such a gift? Is there a card?' Tomoyo moved aside the roses to search for a card, carefully keeping away from the thorns. A plain white printed card, about the size of a business card, was left underneath the petals.

Moriato Kagi

Tomoyo dropped the card as if it were a red coal.

'Kagi? I never thought he'd do something like this… I would actually expect this behavior more from Eriol. I never pictured Ka-kun as a romantic. Maybe I thought wrong…' she thought. Making a decision, Tomoyo picked up the phone and started to dial. She didn't care that it was late at night. This was important. The ringing stopped.

"Moshi moshi?"  A female voice sounded. Tomoyo gulped.

"Kagi-kun?" she said, uncertainly.

"Gomen, I think you have the wrong number."

"H-hai. Gomen nasai." Tomoyo hung up and tried again.

"Moshi moshi." A familiar male voice came from the receiver. Tomoyo almost sighed in relief.

"It's me." A slight pause.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan. What did you want to call me about?" Tomoyo decided not to prolong this conversation.

"Don't act innocent. You know what I'm calling about."

"Oh…that."

"Hai, that. Why did you send me the roses? There isn't some special celebration today is there?"

"Iie. I just felt like sending you roses."

"Kagi-kun!" Kagi was startled.

"Nani?"

"You have to take the roses back!" Tomoyo insisted.

"Why? Don't you like white roses? I can get you red ones if you like."

"That's not the point! The actually act of giving me roses is the point!"

"Oh, is that the problem? You don't want the roses?"

"I don't want you spending money on buying me presents for no reason! The rose in the park was fine, but these flowers must have cost a fortune!" Kagi stayed silent for a moment.

"Ne, I'm not giving them back." he said, stubbornly.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Tomoyo said, with more emphasis. Kagi sighed.

"Are you…angry?" he asked, hesitantly. Tomoyo sighed.

"Iie. I'm not."

"Just keep the flowers, Tomoyo. I want you to. A pretty girl deserves pretty flowers." Tomoyo laughed, her previous anger dissolving away.

"Fine. Mou, how did you get so obstinate?"

"I think I learnt from you." Laughter from both ends.

"Well, thank you for the flowers. But, you're not allowed to do this again, okay?"

"Hai." Kagi said, happy.

"Mou, if I had a boyfriend, he would be insane with jealousy because you and Eriol are always spoiling me." Tomoyo stated. Kagi smiled into the phone. "Anyway, ja ne, Ka-kun. See you tomorrow."

"Hai, ja."

~~~

Kagi, Eriol and Tomoyo were currently sitting between the musty shelves of the library, talking idly. They were all lying on the clean carpet, except for Eriol who had a book open and was sitting up. Kagi and Tomoyo were just chatting. Tomoyo pulled a book from the shelf and looked at the title.

"'Winter Love'" Tomoyo read aloud.

"Hmm, a love story. What's it about?" Kagi asked, lying on his stomach. Tomoyo gazed at him.

"Aren't they all the same? Boy and girl meet, fall in love, something drives them apart, but gets resolved in the end? Either that, or one of the characters die." she said, nonchalantly. Eriol raised an eyebrow, but continued to read.

"Hmm, maybe." Kagi said. He took a book from the shelf and had a look. "Who were your first loves?" he asked, suddenly. Tomoyo dropped her book with a thump. Eriol looked up from the book he was reading. Kagi looked up. "Are you alright?" he asked Tomoyo, concerned. Tomoyo nodded and smiled, weakly.

"Have you, Kagi-san?" Eriol asked, diverting the attention from Tomoyo. Kagi nodded, ruefully.

"I met her in Tokyo, in a park. I swear, it was love at first sight." he said, remembering.

"You believe in that?" Eriol asked. He nodded.

"I don't." Tomoyo said, quietly, "its called physical attraction. You can't possibly be in love with someone you don't know."

"Hmm…perhaps you're right." Kagi mused. Snapping back to reality, he continued his story, "She was nice, sweet and kind. We became good friends…but…it wasn't for long. Soon after, she had to leave for another country and I haven't seen or heard from her since." He closed his eyes. "That was about eight years ago."

"Eight years ago?" Tomoyo repeated, making sure she hadn't heard wrong. He nodded.

"Even though I was just ten, I still loved her. You may think it's silly, especially at that age." Kagi said, somewhat embarrassed. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances.

"We don't think it's silly." Eriol reassured him. Kagi opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Anyway, it's your turn, Eriol-kun. Tell us about your first love. Unless you've had so many girlfriends, you can't remember them all?" he teased. Eriol smiled.

"Hardly." he said. He paused. "Only one." He turned to look out the window and started to talk. "When I lived in England, there was this woman I loved. I was so happy when she loved me back. We became a couple. We had a large age gap, but it didn't matter. I thought we were destined to be together." Tomoyo stared at him, in surprise. She had never heard this story before.

'Mizuki-sensei…' Tomoyo thought.

"But…one day, she went to me and said we should separate. She told me we were destined for different people and…it would hurt more if we stayed together. So we parted ways, and I came back to Japan." Eriol finished and turned back to them. Kagi and Tomoyo were looking at him, strangely. He smiled, cheerfully. "It's okay. I'm fine now." Eriol assured them.

"An older woman in England, ne? I actually thought Kinomoto-chan was your first love." Kagi admitted, stretching back. Eriol and Tomoyo stared at him, disbelieving.

"Nani!?" they said, simultaneously. Kagi blushed.

"It's not impossible. I…heard from someone…that when Eriol first came to Japan, he would always flirt with Kinomoto-chan and make Li-kun jealous. So, I assumed…" Kagi trailed off. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged looks, yet again. They suddenly burst out laughing, causing Kagi to blush harder.

"Ne, Kagi-kun. Eriol did use to flirt with Sakura-chan, but it was for the sole purpose of making Li-kun jealous. Ne, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said, when she had calmed down.

"Hai." Kagi joined in their laughter. When they calmed, it was Tomoyo's turn.

"Your turn, Tomoyo-chan." Kagi said. Tomoyo grew quiet and took a while to begin.

"Ne, I loved this person. This person were perfect and was loved by everyone." Tomoyo wouldn't make eye contact with either of them. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, her chin resting on the top. "One day, another person came along and, like everyone else, fell in love with the first one. They were in love and I didn't want to stand in their way. So I stayed in the dark and let them love each other, because my love's happiness was mine. And I still believe that." There was silence. Tomoyo looked up at them and forced a bright smile. "But, I'm over it now."

~~~  
  


Tomoyo closed the front door of her home, softly as not to attract the attention of her bodyguards. Treading softly, she made her way to the gate and down the street. Tomoyo rounded a corner and sighed in relief. She was out, without her trailing bodyguards. The morning was cold and crisp and Tomoyo decided to leave for school earlier, as to take her time walking. If her guards caught her, they would insist she go by the limousine or with an entourage of guards.

On her way to school, she passed Eriol's house and stopped in front of it. Seeing no harm, Tomoyo walked up to the front door proceeded to knock on it. Before her hand touched a wood, it burst open to reveal Eriol dressed in school uniform and utterly scared for his life. Before she could question his strangeness, Eriol had grabbed her hand tightly in his own and ran from the house, dragging Tomoyo along behind him. Tomoyo was certain she heard Nakuru's voice calling after them, but didn't dwell on it. All she could think about was him. He was smiling as he ran and she could tell his adrenaline was pumping. The came to a stop, after a few blocks and they sat on the pavement to catch their breath.

"Gomen, Tomoyo-san." Eriol managed to say after a few minutes. Tomoyo looked at him, questioning. He smiled at her. His hair was looking a little unruly, his glasses were at an odd angle and his collar was messed. To Tomoyo, he looked absolutely adorable. "Nakuru tried to get me to model one of the dresses she had made. After failing to persuade me, she resorted to force." Tomoyo laughed, merrily.

"Apology accepted. But, I didn't mind a run in the morning. Ne, Eriol-kun, you look absolutely harassed." Tomoyo told him. Eriol grinned. Frowning slightly, Tomoyo reached over and straightened his collar, as Eriol continued to watch her. She pushed his glasses back into place and used her fingers to comb his hair into some sort of order. His hair was soft and slid through her fingers. Finished, Tomoyo patted his head once and smiled, satisfied.

"That's better, ne?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded, smiling strangely. They stood and continued on their way. They were soon passing through the gates of the school.

"Ne, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol said. Tomoyo turned.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Nakuru asked if you would like to come over for tea tomorrow night. She said it's for 'girl-talk' so she got Spinel and I kicked out to go to Sakura-san's home." Eriol said. Tomoyo thought, mentally going over her scheduled.

"I'm free, so tell her I can make it." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded his head.

"Hai."

~~~

"Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo turned around at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" Sakura walked over and pouted.

"I haven't talked to you in ages! Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head. Sakura lit up.

"Yay! I want to hang out with my best friend today! Let's go for ice-cream, just us two, okay?" Sakura suggested. Tomoyo couldn't refuse her just then, but she didn't want to refuse anyway.

"Yeah, we haven't hung out together in a long while." Tomoyo agreed. "I'll come." Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her to where the other boys were talking. Or, in Eriol and Syaoran's case, fighting. They stopped immediately when Sakura came into view.

"Ne, minna, Tomoyo-chan and I are going for ice-cream this afternoon. Do you mind?" Sakura asked them. They all shook their heads. Sakura made it very clear, by her tone, that she wanted to talk to Tomoyo alone. She smiled, happily.

"You can keep each other company, ne?" Tomoyo said, smiling evilly. Sakura and Tomoyo walked off in the direction of the ice-cream store. They chatted and laughed with each other, enjoying the other person's company. Tomoyo bought peach flavoured ice-cream, Sakura bought chocolate flavoured ice-cream and they sat down at a table to eat. Tomoyo eyed Sakura's ice-cream.

"Has Syaoran's chocolate craze rubbed off onto you?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura laughed.

"Hai, I guess it has. But, I guess if you spend a long time with someone, you start to become kind of like them. You can understand them better, too." Sakura licked her cone, thoughtfully, "Like you, Eriol-kun and Kagi-kun."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"Well, you can look at each other and tell what you're each thinking sometimes, ne?" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded, absently. She had never noticed until now. Sakura changed the subject, but to an uncomfortable one.

"When are you going to get a boyfriend, Tomoyo-san? I can tell you're awfully lonely sometimes." Sakura asked, green eyes questioning. Tomoyo looked away.

"I can't really get a boyfriend if there's no one I like, now can I?" Tomoyo said.

"Well…you like Eriol-kun and Ka-kun, don't you?" Tomoyo blushed.

"They're my bestfriends, besides you and Li-kun. Of course I like them." Tomoyo said.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't ever think something non-bestfriend like about them?" Sakura pried. Tomoyo blushed, yet again. "You're blushing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ne, Sakura-san!" The girl in question laughed, happily. "Okay, I admit, sometimes I might think, 'oh Kagi-kun looks cute when he blushes' or 'Eriol-kun looks handsome today' but that's all."

"Are you sure that's all?" Sakura asked, dubiously. Tomoyo didn't answered.

Short chappie. The chapters might be shorter, but I'll probably get them up quicker. Next chapter will be about Nakuru's 'girl talk'.


	13. Untitled

Disclaimer: Same as always. Check the other chapters in you want proof of my non-ownership.

Tomoyo piled up her workbooks and pencils and slid them into her bag. She zipped it up and slung it over a shoulder. Tomoyo hummed, softly to herself and left the classroom and went towards the front gate. Her humming echoed down the deserted hallway, making it sound eerie. Tomoyo always seemed the last to leave the classroom, much after everyone else, in fact. Always finishing any extra homework for school or for the clubs who asked for her help, she was always the last to leave. A figure was leaning against the gates of the school, whistling with their hands shoved in their pockets.

"Kagi-kun?" Tomoyo said, uncertainly. The figure turned and smiled.

"You're here."

"You shouldn't have waited." she told him. His green eyes twinkled and he laughed.

"I don't mind waiting for a pretty lady." he said. Kagi started to walk in the direction of Tomoyo's house, assuming she would follow. Tomoyo didn't move.

"Ano, Kagi-kun?" He turned, facial expression questioning. She looked embarrassed and pointed in the opposite direction of her route home. "I'm going in this direction today."

"Oh." Kagi said, turning and following Tomoyo. "Why are you going this way today, Tomoyo-chan?" Kagi asked, curiously.

"I'm going to see Nakuru-chan, today. Girl-talk." Tomoyo told him.

"Is Eriol-kun going to be there?" Kagi asked. 'If he's there, I'm going to be there, too!' he thought, fiercely. She laughed.

"Of course not! This is girl talk and Eriol-kun looks pretty boyish, for a girl." Tomoyo said. Kagi rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. They stopped outside Eriol's home. She turned to him. "Ja ne, Kagi-kun." she said. Kagi smiled, nervously. "Daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked, worriedly.

"U-u-un. I j-just…" Kagi stuttered. Suddenly, Kagi bent and kissed her, full on the mouth. Tomoyo looked at him, shocked. "Ja ne!" Kagi ran off in the direction of his house. Tomoyo just stared after him, confused and surprised. She walked up to the front doors of Eriol's mansion and knocked, dazed.

'Kagi-kun…he kissed me. On the mouth. Like he…likes me.' Tomoyo blushed at these thoughts. The front door flung open and Eriol came sailing out, crashing into Tomoyo.

"Gomen." Eriol said, hastily getting up. Tomoyo winced and accepted the offered hand up. "Ruby Moon pushed me." Spinel came flying out the next second.

"Master! Leave now! Tomoyo-chan's here." Nakuru shouted, coming into view. Spinel put on a face of utter terror and Eriol snatched Spinel from the air.

"Ne, Tomoyo-san. Don't eat any food offered to you. Or anything made by Nakuru." Spinel advised, before Eriol dragged him away down the street. Nakuru hugged Tomoyo, tightly.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! Don't listen to what Spinel says! He's lying." Nakuru whispered in her ear. She pulled back and looked at her. "Let's go inside and have some tea!" Tomoyo was dragged inside and seated at the table in the kitchen. Nakuru brought out two cups filled with tea, giving one to Tomoyo. She put down a plate of cookies.

"Did you make these, Nakuru-chan? They're delicious!" Tomoyo said, biting into one.

"Nah, master made those ones. I helped though." Nakuru told her. Tomoyo put on a thoughtful expression. 'Eriol-kun cooks?' she thought. Nakuru started to talk, about how there were so many more cute boys here than in England, how she likes to make Spinel drunk, how Touya and Yukito was finding new ways to get away from her.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan, they're awful! I look for them everywhere, but they just keeping running away. Don't they know I just want to have fun!?" Nakuru wailed. Tomoyo patted her arm, comfortingly.

"Don't worry. They'll stop running, eventually." Tomoyo assured her.

"Let's stop talking about my boy problems. Anything you want to talk about, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru asked.

"Not really, Nakuru-chan." Tomoyo told her. Nakuru eyed her, suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Tomoyo looked guilty.

"Well…it's nothing, really, but…Kagi-kun acts really strange around me nowadays. Like he wants to tell me something. Every time he tries, though, something interrupts. First it was Eriol-kun, then it was the teacher…" she trailed off.

"And?" Nakuru prompted. Tomoyo blushed.

"Kagi-kun…he kissed me today." Nakuru stood up, surprised.

"WHAT!?" she shouted. Tomoyo winced and rubbed her ears.

"Calm down, Nakuru-chan."

"You let him KISS YOU!?" Nakuru shouted.

"No, not really, Nakuru-chan. He took me by surprise." Tomoyo admitted. She looked nervous. "You don't think he…likes me, does he?" she asked. Nakuru sat down and took some deep breaths.

"Do you like him?" Nakuru asked, calmer. Tomoyo pulled at her collar, nervously.

"Ne, I don't know. I do care for him very much, but…" She paused.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan, everything will work out for you." Nakuru assured her. 'And hopefully for master, too.' she thought, privately.

"Un. Arigatoo, Nakuru-chan."

~~~  
  


Eriol drank from his cup of tea. He was sitting in Sakura's lounge room, drinking tea, while Spinel and Kero were competing on the Kinomoto household gaming console. Sakura was sitting next to him, calm and observing.

"Is there something interesting about my face, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked, taking another sip of his tea. She stayed silent for a moment, before answering.

"You're in love with Tomoyo-chan, aren't you?." Sakura said. Eriol dropped his cup with a clatter. Luckily for Sakura, the cup was already empty. Masking his shock as best he could, he turned to look at her.

"What exactly makes you think that?" he asked, struggling for a calm face. Sakura looked thoughtful.

"Well, Syaoran-kun said that he thought you were in love with Tomoyo-chan. So I started watching you and noticed you always look at her in class." she said.

"I sit behind her. It is quite impossible to avoid looking at Tomoyo-san." Eriol pointed out, hoping she would just leave it there.

"Yes, but even when we're not in class, you always watch her. And you look so happy when you're with her, even when you don't smile." Sakura said. She turned to look at him.

"Am I so obvious?" he asked.

"So, you love her then?" Sakura asked. He nodded slightly. Sakura gave an excited squeal and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad! Tomoyo-chan won't have to be so lonely anymore." she said, happily.

"But, Sakura-san. Tomoyo-chan doesn't like me back." Eriol objected, looking up at her. Sakura looked confused.

"How do you know? Have you asked her?" she asked.

"No, but I still think it's too early." he said. Sakura slapped his arm, playfully.

"You can't know if you haven't asked her!" Sakura said, with a laugh. Eriol didn't join in her laughter. She suddenly turned serious. "Oh, but I think you should tell her, Eriol-kun. I watched Tomoyo-chan sometimes, too. She watches you, too, but only when she thinks no one is looking. Not very often, though. Just glances."

"But then, she watches Kagi-san as well?" Eriol asked. Sakura's brow furrowed.

"Sometimes." Sakura made him look at her and took his hands in hers. "Tell her, Eriol-kun. Don't worry about what will happen. Everything will surely be alright." she assured him. He smiled at her.

"Maybe it will, Sakura-san."

~~~

Tomoyo covered her ears with her hands. A flash of lightning and the roar of thunder. She squeaked in fright and clamped her hands harder over her ears.

'How embarrassing. I'm still afraid of thunderstorms.' she thought. How she wished could just run to her mother's bedroom and snuggle in the blankets with her, like she used to, when she was younger. Tomoyo pulled the blanket tighter and breathed, deeply. She shivered. The phone in her room rang, unexpectedly and she nearly screamed. Shakily, Tomoyo reached over and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

A pause.

"I knew you would still be awake." Relief washed over her.

"Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed. He chuckled, softly.

"Relieved to hear from me?" he asked. She squeaked again as the thunder sounded.

"Hai. How did you know I was awake?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just knew. Maybe because I'm thinking about you all the time." Tomoyo blushed.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?" he asked. Tomoyo tried to change the subject.

"It is very stormy tonight." she stated.

"Yes, it is." A silence stretched between them, where the only sounds were the sounds of their breathing.

"Are you having trouble getting to sleep?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. My head is too full of thoughts, I guess." he admitted.

"Then, tell me some of your thoughts. Maybe I can help." she offered. He paused for a while. "Gomen. I shouldn't have asked. Your thoughts must be private." Tomoyo apologised.

"No, it's fine." he said. "I was just thinking about…England." Tomoyo felt a cold hand clamp on her insides. A great heaviness grew in the pit of her stomach.

"Honto?" she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Hai. I wonder how the weather is there now? Probably dreary, like always. I miss my garden there, sometimes. Not that I don't like my garden here." he said.

"Would you take me to see it one day?" she asked. He smiled.

"Of course." She paused.

"Don't go." Tomoyo blurted.

"Ne, I wasn't planning to. I was just thinking about England." He heard her give an audible sigh.

"Good."

"You wouldn't want me to go?"

"Of course not! I'd miss you too much. Everyone would."

"I'd miss you, too, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo stayed silent. She looked outside her window and noticed the rain had stopped. She yawned.

"I had better get to sleep now, Eriol-kun." she said, tiredly.

"Hai. Oyasumi nasai, Tomoyo-hime." Tomoyo smiled into the phone.

"Oyasumi nasai…Eriol-hime." Eriol chuckled softly before hanging up the phone.

Beep…beep…beep.

a.n.

Well, I need an ending. This fic will be ending pretty soon. Another chapter or two? It has been hard working on this fic since I keep getting sidetracked. I keep getting new ideas for plots and I have to write them out before I forget them. There are a total of six ideas I could work on. Six! L

Hopefully, I can find so ideas and get another chapter up before holidays finish! (unlikely since it finishes in two days…) Thank you for all your kind reviews! Arigatoo! J


	14. Confession

Disclaimer: Same as always. Check the other chapters in you want proof of my non-ownership.

Tomoyo couldn't sleep. Eriol just kept popping up into her head. She thought she could get to sleep after he had called, but now she couldn't. Tomoyo couldn't stop thinking about everything about him. The way he reassured her, the way he smiled, the way he would cheer her up, the way he smelt, the way his eyes captivated hers, the way he spoke…

Tomoyo groaned.

'Get out of my head, Eriol-kun!' she thought, fiercely. Her thoughts then jumped to Kagi. He had kissed her. In a 'non-we're just friends' way. The way couples do. She groaned, again.

'I am NOT falling for any of my bestfriends. Not Eriol-kun. Not Kagi-kun.' Tomoyo rolled over and stared at the ceiling. 'I'm not…am I? Am I so fickle?' She sighed, closing her eyes. 'I didn't tell Eriol-kun about me meeting with Kagi-kun tomorrow.' Tomoyo opened her eyes again.

'How should I act when I see him tomorrow? Normally?' she asked herself. She snuggled into her blankets and pillows, closing her eyes. 'Yes, best act normally.'

And that was her last thought before she drifted of to sleep.

~~~

Kagi was nervously moving from foot to foot as he waited for the sun to go down. He looked at his watch. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. Kagi was going to confess to Tomoyo. He didn't know what had possessed him to ask her to come to the Tsukimine shrine, but he had. He also didn't know why he had kissed her the other day.

'Stupid hormones.' Kagi thought, angrily. He sighed. There was nothing he could do now, but wait. It was sunset and evening was coming. Fast footstpes were approaching.

"Ka-kun!" Kagi turned in the direction of the voice. Tomoyo gave him a large wave as she walked towards him.

"Tomoyo-chan." She stopped before him and smiled. That soft, kind smile he loved so much.

"What did you want to see me about, Kagi-kun?" Tomoyo asked him, curiously. He scratched his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Ano…have you eaten yet?" he asked. She shook her head. "Let me take you out to dinner. Just the two of us." he propositioned. Tomoyo laughed.

"Okay, Ka-kun. It's a date." she said.

~~~  
  


The dinner went relatively normally.

'No love confessions or spontaneous kisses. Going well so far.' Tomoyo thought as they walked out of the restaurant. The only thing that had happened was the argument over the bill. Kagi had insisted he pay and Tomoyo had insisted she pay. Of course, Tomoyo's obstinance won out in the end, with Kagi slightly sulking and Tomoyo smiling, triumphantly.

"Let's go for a walk, Tomoyo-chan. It's nice night." Kagi said. Tomoyo checked her watch, before nodding. It wasn't late, but still quite early.

"Let's go walk around King Penguin Park, okay?" she suggested. Kagi nodded and they headed in the direction of the park. The moon was full and the night was warm.

"A night for lovers." Kagi mumbled. Tomoyo turned to look at him.

"Nani? Did you say something, Kagi-kun?" she asked him. Startled, he looked up and grinned, nervously.

"No, Tomoyo-chan. Nothing." he said. She gave a suspicous glance before turning back to looking in the direction they were headed. A King Penguin came into view and Tomoyo ran towards it. Surprised, Kagi ran after her. She stopped right before the figure and looked at it.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. Her soft amethyst eyes turned to look at him. They took his breath away.

"No, not really. There are just so many good memories about this place, I was just remembering some. About Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun…Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said, turning back to slide.

"You have been friends a long time, ne? You all seem to be the secretive type." he observed. Kagi was clueless to why Tomoyo had laughed after he had said that.

"I guess you could call us that." Tomoyo said, after her laughter had ceased. She looked at him, eyes twinkling and warm. He gave a sharp intake of breath. Kagi knew that if he were to ever tell her how he felt, it had to be now. In the pale glow of the moolight. Before the King Penguin. Alone, in the park, together.

Nervously, he moved closer the confused girl before him and took her hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze. Tomoyo looked down at their clasped hands and then back up at Kagi, looking startled.

"K-Kagi-kun, wha-"

"Tomoyo-chan. I'm in love with you."

Time seemed to freeze, for Tomoyo at least. But, before she could think of an answer, Kagi's warm mouth was against hers. Tomoyo shut her eyes, unable to do anything else, but let him kiss her. She was in shock and deeply troubled. Kagi knew he might have gone a bit far, but he couldn't stop himself, nor did he want the kiss to end.

Unbeknownst to them both, a pair of sapphire eyes watched from afar…

And under the pale light of the moon, a heart was broken…

a.n  
  
Okay, this chapter was only two pages long, but I needed to stop it here. It seemed the right place to.  
  
PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE!!!  
  
I need you reviewers opinions on an upcoming fic I have in mind. A S+S and E+T fic. Should I;  
  
a) Have the guys relatively cold and have the girls melt them, or  
  
b) Have Eriol be flirtatious and Tomoyo be very fiery and protect innocent Sakura against men? Syaoran was still be cold, of course.  
  
Please tell me in your reviews! I NEED YOUR HELP!


	15. Sadness

Disclaimer: Same as always. Check the other chapters in you want proof of my non-ownership.

Tomoyo got out of bed for, perhaps, the fifth time that night. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep very soon. She turned the lamp on at her desk and sat down, leaning her elbow against the wood. For the upteenth time, Tomoyo remembered tonight's recent events.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm in love with you."

~*~End of flashback~*~

And then he was kissing her and she could do nothing, but stand in shock.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Tomoyo-chan."

"Yes?" Tomoyo didn't look up at his face. She was too deep in thought. He was walking alongside her, taking her home. Kagi stopped.

"We're here." he said. Tomoyo looked around in surprise. They were indeed outside her house.

"Oh." was all she could say. Kagi gave a exasperated sigh and grabbed Tomoyo firmly by her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. She had been talking in monosyllabels since he had confessed.

"I need to tell you something, Tomoyo-chan." Kagi said, his face serious. She stared at him, patiently waiting. He took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm going back to Tokyo." Tomoyo gasped, sharply.

"Why?" she asked, quite distressed. Kagi shrugged.

"My father is returning to Tokyo and I'm going with him." Tomoyo looked troubled.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, hesitantly. He shrugged, again.

"I'm not sure. A few years, maybe?" Kagi said. His green eyes bored into hers.

"But, that's the thing. It'll be too long beofre I see you again. I'd miss you." he told her. He cupped one of her cheeks.

"I want you to come back to Tokyo with me."

~*~End of flashback~*~

Tomoyo buried her face in her hands and moaned.

"What am I going to do?" she wailed. She could go to Tokyo, but she would be leaving everyone behind. Her mother, Sakura, Syaoran, all her friends…

Eriol.

Tomoyo peeked through her fingers and spied her music box. The soft melody always calmed her. She flipped up the lid, pulling out a folded blue handkerchief. Curiously, Tomoyo brought the cloth to her nose and sniffed, experimentally. She stared at it and smiled. It still smelled like him, even after such a long time. She laid her head on her arms and stared at the glass figure that slowly twirled on its pedestal. Little did she know, her mother was outside her door, listening to the tune intently.

Sonomi took a breath and knocked softly on the Tomoyo's door. Tomoyo gave a muffled "Come in.". Sonomi opened the door slightly and looked inside. She saw her daughter with her head against her arms, watching her music box. She walked inside and pulled up a chair next to Tomoyo's desk, sitting down in it.

"Tomoyo?"

"Hai, okaa-san?" Tomoyo answered, eyes not leaving the dancing figure of the box.

"Is everything alright? You seemed a little quiet after your date tonight." Sonomi said, worriedly.

"It wasn't really a date. He was just a friend." Tomoyo said, absently.

"Oh, Tomoyo. Is there something you want to tell me? Something you're thinking about?" Sonomi asked.

"Not really, okaa-san." Tomoyo lied. Sonomi smoothed Tomoyo's hair from her forehead.

"Don't lie. You're thinking about that boy, aren't you? That blue-eyed one?" Tomoyo sat up and looked at her mother, surprised.

"What makes you think that?" Tomoyo asked, defensively. Sonomi smiled, softly.

"You always play with that handkerchief when you think about him." Embarrassed, Tomoyo realised she had been fiddling with the blue material and quickly put it on the table. Sonomi laughed and brushed Tomoyo's hair from her eyes.

"My poor baby is in love." Sonomi said, sympathetically. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she blushed.

"No, that's not it!" she half-shouted. Her mother just laughed, again.

"Don't try and lie to yourself, Tomoyo. I've seen the way you look when you play with that handkerchief. You look all dreamy-eyed, your face softens and you smile." Sonomi said.

"N-no. Demo…"

"I remember when you ran to every shopping mall in Tomoeda, trying to find him the perfect birthday present." Sonomi said, interrupting her daughter. "You always dress your best when you go out to see him. You smile a lot around him."

Tomoyo gaped. She didn't know her mother was so observant. She also didn't know that she unwillingly did all those things without knowing. Tomoyo's expression grew from shocked to upset. She bowed her head.

"I can't be in love with him. Can I?" Tomoyo asked, sadly. Sonomi was alarmed by her reaction and quickly hugged her daughter. Tomoyo returned the hug, gratefully.

"There's nothing to be sad about, Tomoyo dear." Sonomi comforted.

"But…what about Kagi-kun?" Tomoyo asked her mother. Sonomi pulled back, surprised.

"What about Moriato-san's son?" she asked. Her eyes widened. "You don't love him, too, do you!?" she asked.

"I don't know, okaa-san. But…I do know that he loves me." Tomoyo looked up at her mother, expression distressed. "He wants me to go to Tokyo with him, okaa-san. What am I going to do?" Sonomi held Tomoyo in her arms and rocked from side to side. She didn't say anything for a long time, contemplating her daughter's situation.

"Tomoyo? Do you remember when I used to rock like this when you were very young?" Sonomi asked.

"Hai." came Tomoyo's muffled reply.

"I know how you're feeling. You like that blue-eyed boy a lot, but you don't know if he likes you back. Moriato-san's son loves you, but you aren't sure if you love him. He wants you to go to Tokyo with him, but you don't want to leave the blue-eyed boy."

"Eriol." Tomoyo supplied. Sonomi smiled.

"Yes, Eriol. You're confused and sad, because you know you could break Moriato-san's son's heart and could have your own broken by Eriol. You don't want to go through all that pain, do you? And you don't want to put Moriato's son through that either, ne?" Tomoyo shook her head, stubbornly.

"I'm not in love with him." Tomoyo argued. Sonomi sighed.

"You're so stubborn." Sonomi said, exasperatedly.

"I know…" Tomoyo paused. "Someone will be heartbroken in the end," she said, upset.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. Just tell them what you're feeling. If they really are your best friends, they'll surely understand?" Sonomi suggested. Tomoyo sniffed and sighed.

"You're right, okaa-san. You're right." She gave her mother a watery smile. "Love isn't always as wonderful as people make it out to be."

~~~

Tomoyo gulped. Nervously, she knocked on the door of the music room.

"You didn't have to knock. I knew you were there." Eriol stated from his seat. He was sitting at the piano, but for once, he wasn't playing. He just sat there, staring out the window at the students reluctantly making their way to school. Tomoyo glanced away, nervously, but made her way over to him. She didn't sit, but just stood at the piano.

"I'm surprised you're not playing the piano." Tomoyo said, trying to make conversation. Eriol shrugged, not looking at her.

"I…don't feel like it." he said, somewhat coldly. Tomoyo took a step backwards, looking as if she had been physically hit. Eriol noticed the change and sighed. He turned to look at her, eyes sad.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-san. I'm just in a depressed mood today." Eriol admitted. Tomoyo sat down next to him.

"I can tell. You want to talk about it?" she asked. He shook his head and resumed to looking out the window. "Can I ask your advice?"

"Of course. We're best friends aren't we? Since when are we this cold to each other?" Eriol asked.

'Ever since I fell in love with you, I guess.' Tomoyo thought, bitterly.

"I need to tell you something first." she said. Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Kagi-kun wants me to go to Tokyo with him. Soon. What…do you think I should do?" she asked, earnestly. Eriol spun around and stared her in the eyes. He put both his hands, firmly on her shoulders. How he wanted to kiss her, tell her everything. But, she was out of his reach now. Kagi had gotten there first and he could do nothing but pine away.

"I care for you very much, Tomoyo-san. If you want to go to Tokyo, I will support you." Eriol said.

'I won't be bitter.' he thought in his mind. Now he knew how Tomoyo felt. Letting Sakura go, so she could be happy with Syaoran. It was all so sad. And it hurt. More than when he was with Kaho. It took a lot of effort to keep up his mask.

"But, that's it. I don't know if I want to go. I'd be leaving everyone. Everyone behind." Tomoyo said, sadly. She could feel her eyes burning and the tears filling up. Eriol was looking at her so intensely.

"I," Eriol paused.

'This is for her. You can't be selfish anymore and keep her for yourself.' he thought. 'Everything's changing.'

"I…think you should go. It's a great opportunity. You go finish your schooling and get into one of the best universities." Eriol said. It was getting harder, stopping the tears. A small drop trailed down Tomoyo's cheek.

"But, I…"

"No," Eriol said, interrupting her firmly, "I don't want to be a hindrance. Be happy." he urged her. The tears fell, from both their eyes.

"You think…that I should go?" Tomoyo asked, in a small voice.

"Hai." Eriol smoothed her hair away from her face, aware that both of them were crying. "You're pretty and smart and deserve the best of everything." he told her.

How she wished she could say what she wanted to say. How she wished he would feel the same way.

'Will I ever know?' she asked herself. The tears flowed and flowed, silently. Eriol still held her shoulders.

"Come on. We can't cry. We have to be happy, don't we?" Eriol asked. First he smiled. Then suddenly, Eriol was laughing, despite his tears. He laughed and laughed. Tomoyo could do nothing but laugh along with him, both their hearts aching.

From outside the door, Kagi felt his heart breaking. It was such a sad sight. For anyone just passing by, you would think their tears were from happiness. But, he knew. Kagi knew the deep, river of sadness that traced the laughter and words.

And he was hurt, terribly hurt.

Because he knew why they cried.

Kagi closed his eyes.

It was so sad…

~~~

Kagi sat underneath the cherry blossom tree. His eyes were closed. His heart was torn and breaking inside of him. The sound of their laughter. The image of the tears falling down their faces. They haunted him.

Kagi loved Tomoyo. But, he got the impression she didn't return his feelings.

"Oi, Moriato. Trying to sleep?" Kagi opened his green eyes, slowly. Syaoran face swam into view. Kagi looked away.

"Not really. I was just…thinking." Syaoran could tell Kagi was distressed. He sat down near him and sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you mind?" Kagi asked.

"No, not really. I can tell it's really bugging you." Syaoran said. Kagi took a deep breath.

"I saw Eriol and Tomoyo crying before. They both seemed so…upset." Kagi said.

"Eriol AND Tomoyo crying!?" Syaoran said, incredulous. Kagi nodded.

"I know. The chances of that is once in a blue moon, ne?" he said, sadly.

"Hai." Syaoran answered. Kagi stared at his hands for a while, before clenching them.

"It hurt me to see my best friends upset. Especially when I am partly the reason."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, looking at him. Kagi smiled, humorlessly.

"What would you do if you loved someone, but your best friend also loved that person, too?" Kagi asked.

"I would fight for the girl's affections, not matter if they are my friends or not." Syaoran said, fiercely. Kagi nodded, agreeing.

"But, what if she didn't love you how you wanted? But she didn't want to break your heart? What if she was in love with someone else?" Kagi asked, desperately. Syaoran looked at him, surprised. His expression changed from surprise, to understanding, then sympathy. Syaoran clamped a hand on Kagi's shoulder, companionably.

"Just do what your heart says. That's all I can say. I not really a hopeless romantic, but follow my advice. Hearts are our masters and we are just the servants." he quoted. Kagi nodded in understanding. He stood and bowed.

"Thank you for your advice." he said, gratefully. Syaoran shook his head, embarrassed.

"Nah, I didn't do anything." Syaoran said, modestly. Kagi bowed once again and walked away, in the direction of the school. Syaoran sighed. He knew Kagi must have been going through a lot of pain at the moment.

Syaoran just hoped everything would turn out all right.

Sad chapter, ne? I was in a angsty mood and, well, it effects my writing of course. Nearly finished this fic, then I can finally work on my non-published works without guilt. Yes!

I'm glad people actually enjoy reading my fic, aside from my late updates and all. Thank you, minna-san!


	16. Fluff Final

Disclaimer: Same as always. Check the other chapters in you want proof of my non-ownership.

Final chapter…

Guilt?

Yes.

Sadness?

Yes.

Hurt?

Yes.

Kagi looked at the tickets in his hands, remorsefully. Two economy tickets to Tokyo. One way.

Should he?

Shouldn't he?

The tickets stared up at him, innocently. They say, love is selfish.

Don't they?

Kagi dragged his feet up to the Daidouji household gate and rang the doorbell. A voice came through the monitor, crisply asking for him to identify himself.

"M-Moriato Kagi. A friend of Tomoyo-chan's." he said. There was a slight pause and then the gates swung open, slowly.

His feet took him to the door, where he rang yet another doorbell. The door opened immediately, revealing Tomoyo in black pants and white shirt. She smiled.

"What are you doing here, Kagi?" she asked, softly. He blushed and stuttered.

"I was…I was…"

"Eh?"

He took a deep breath and met Tomoyo's gaze squarely.

"You haven't given me an answer yet."

"I…I-"

"My plane leaves in two days."

"Two days!?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

'So soon…so soon…' she thought. She bit her lip and turned her face away. Kagi thought he spotted a faint glitter of tears on her face, but when she turned back, it was gone.

"I'll…I'll come." Tomoyo said, determined. Kagi lifted her chin up to look him in the eye. Her mask was immediately erected, but he noticed how her eyes didn't shine like they used to. Kagi sighed.

"You don't have to come…" he whispered.

"No. I want to." she said. A soft, sad smile flitted over his expression.

"Liar." He let go of her chin. "You don't have to lie to me."

"Who said I was lying?" Tomoyo asked, challenging. To both their surprise, Kagi laughed.

"You know, you are usually very good at hiding your feelings, that I can't decipher them. But right now, I can tell." he told her.

"Then what am I feeling now?" she asked, a challenge still in her eyes.

"Upset and lost, maybe. I know you don't want to go…because you don't want to leave _him_ behind."

"Who?"

"You know who. Him. The person you love? Remember?" Kagi asked, teasingly. He couldn't help but be secretly elated when Tomoyo's face adopted an expression of shock.

"But, I don't-"

"You do. You do love him." Kagi interrupted. He took her hand and held it. "I know you do." He smiled, painfully. "Stay here, Tomoyo-chan. Everything you have is here."

"But, you're leaving…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Kagi lied. "So are you coming with me? I can persuade you all I like, but in the end, it is your choice." Tomoyo looked down.

"No," Tomoyo said, quietly. She looked up. "I'm sorry, but I can't go…you understand, don't you?" Kagi brushed away the hair from her forehead and kissed her head, softly.

"Of course I do." He couldn't believe he was doing this. Kagi let go of her hands and turned to go, but Tomoyo's hand stopped him.

"Thank you. You're a wonderful friend…" she said, gratefully. He closed his eyes, willing the tears not to fall.

"Tell him, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure he feels the same way."

"I don't-"

"Trust me.  Please tell him. Before I change my mind again." And with that, Kagi walked away for her, away from the girl he loved, sadness deeply embedded in his heart. Being without her love hurt, but…

A whisper of gratefulness traveled on the wind, reaching his ears, as if willed by magic.

"Thank you, Kagi-kun."

~~~

I never imagined that I would be in one of these situations. Me. I always thought I was the loveless one. Now…

I don't know.

Eriol thinks I should go.

Why?

It's not fair. My mood is so dreary, but the sun is shining brightly and the sky is a deep, clear blue. Like _his _eyes. The eyes I love so much. It should be raining. Depressing weather, something other than the mocking sun is fine. Like in all those stories.

Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes. But this wasn't a story. This was her life.

Sitting in the library by the windows, the warm rays bore down on her. She was in one of the more secret places of the library, a small alcove almost totally hidden by bookshelves. A book lay in her hand, her thumb wedged in it as a bookmark. She lent her forehead against the glass, savouring its coolness, her feet on top of another chair.

"Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo opened her eyes and turned to meet Syaoran's warm amber ones. Her eyes immediately warmed, like they used to.

Nearly.

"Syaoran-kun. I didn't know you liked reading books." she said. Syaoran blushed and looked away, meaning he was uncomfortable. Tomoyo's eyes flashed in comprehension.

"Ah. You came looking for me." she stated, not even needing to ask. He nodded, somewhat guiltily. Tomoyo removed her feet from the chair and beckoned him to come sit. Syaoran did, but he still seemed uncomfortable.

"You want to talk to me about something?" Tomoyo asked.

"How did you know?" Syaoran asked, surprised. She smiled and laughed.

"You're shifting around, so it must be something you're uncomfortable with, ne?" Syaoran smiled.

"You were always the most observant, Tomoyo-chan." His eyes grew hard and angry. "I should really kill that Moriato. He knows what situation you're in, but still he asked you to go to Tokyo with him."

"How did you…?"

"Hiiragizawa. He was looking like cra-"

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen. He was looking _bad_ yesterday, so I squeezed everything out of him." Syaoran shrugged. "It wasn't really that hard actually."

"He was upset? Doesn't he want me to go?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran stared at her, incredulously. He had always thought Tomoyo to be the most observant, as he had stated before. How could she not tell that Eriol was in love with her? It was in everything he did, though he hid it quite well.

"Of course not. What makes you think he would want you to go?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"He said he wanted me to go…be cause he wanted me…to be happy." she said. He couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. But he couldn't give up. Sakura-chan had sent him on a mission. Make Tomoyo-chan realize everything or suffer the consequences. Syaoran shuddered, remembering.

"Tomoyo, when you put Sakura-chan and I together, why did you do it? Even though you loved Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked.

"Because, Sakura-chan's happiness is my happiness…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"Right. Don't you see, Tomoyo-chan? He's doing the same thing as you. He thinks you love Moriato." Realisation dawned and Tomoyo looked horrified.

"But I…but I…" Syaoran held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't tell this to me. I'm sure there's someone else who would like to hear it more…" Tomoyo stood quickly, dropping her book to the floor. Before Syaoran could think, he was enveloped in a friendly hug. They stayed like for a few moments, before Tomoyo broke the silence.

"I really love him, Syaoran-kun. I really do. Thank you." Tomoyo whispered. She pulled back and walked away. As Syaoran was bending over to retrieve the fallen book, Tomoyo's voice floated back to him.

Thank Sakura-chan for me.

Syaoran sat back on his feet and smiled. So she did know…

~~~

Tomoyo searched frantically for him. Nakuru said that he wasn't home. He had gone for a walk or something. Tomoyo walked quickly along the sidewalk, eyes looking for any trace of him. A flash of blue? Tomoyo turned quickly, but it wasn't him. Then suddenly…she saw him, across the road. Those familiar glasses and face. There was nothing else just then. Only him. Brushing past the people on the busy street, she paid no heed to the shouts of protest. Nor the red light. Nor the car speeding towards her.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo shouted. Her eyes darted to the side and she froze, unable to move. Fear and shock coursed through her body. She could only watch…

Eriol looked in her direction, at her cry, and his eyes widened. Without thinking, he ran towards her. He snatched up her arm and pulled her away, just as the speeding car ran past. The momentum had pushed them both on the ground, lying next to each other.

"Tomoyo-san. Tomoyo-san." Eriol said, shaking her. Her eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Eriol-kun..." she breathed. Eriol stood and pulled her up. Eriol took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!? You could've been killed! Do you understand that!? Not even I could I have brought you back, then." Eriol's eyes bore into her's. Anger, fear and tenderness were all in his stare. Tomoyo nodded, meekly. Suddenly, she was swept up in a tight hug without warning. His strong arms held her close…so close. He had blocked out every sense...all she knew was him.

"Eriol-kun, I-"

"I swear, Tomoyo, you _always_ scare me the most." he whispered into her hair, interrupting her. He pulled her tighter, if possible. People brushed pasted them, hurrying on their ways, noisy and loud.

"I love you…" A whisper, his words barely audible. Tomoyo felt warmth swamp her from the pit of her stomach.

Her happiness is my happiness… 

Those words held no meaning to her anymore. Not when Eriol was there with her…

Slowly…she brought her arms up and returned Eriol's hug. Unknown to her, his eyes opened and widened. He pulled back, dropping his arms to his sides. Tomoyo looked up at him, eyes shining. Her hand found it's way to his. Pulling up Eriol's hand, she treaded her fingers with his. Slowly, Eriol begun to smile.

~~~

The couple walked through the park, hand in hand. The sun was beginning to set, but neither seemed to mind. Tomoyo dragged Eriol over to the swings and sat down.

"Push me, please?" A request.

"Of course." Assent.

His hands rested against her back and pushed firmly. At first, she moved only a little, but it soon turned into large swings.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Tomoyo asked while she swung. The swinging came to an abrupt halt and the swing was turned to face Eriol. She pouted.

"That wasn't a signal to stop, you know."

"Tell me again."

"What?"

"That you love me…"

"…I love you…" Sincerity.

"…Then I'm glad." Eriol answered. Tomoyo smiled radiantly at him. Holding the chains, Eriol leaned in very close.

"Do you mind…?" he asked, tentatively. Blushing, Tomoyo shook her head. Their lips met briefly, before pulling away, then returning again. All their emotions forced into one kiss, it made Eriol's senses reel.  He didn't want to part with her, not now. Not ever. He broke away and stared into her eyes. Warm amethyst stared back, full of love.

Nothing else existed except now.

And they found their own happiness.

Na! I think that is all in writing for this fic. That's the last chapter. I ended it too abruptly. I know this is probably a pretty crappy ending, but I didn't like this fic that much the ending was too mushy, I think. I go overboard…

Anywho, I will try to improve my writing style for a while. I'm really thankful to all the people who actually LIKED this fic.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
